With My Last Breath
by Skierdvar the Sky Dancer
Summary: My name is Djri. I left the wood long ago. I alone survived the Nethicite used on Nabudis. I walk with the shadows of Fate upon me. Hear my words. These, my story, my last rites of passage.
1. The begining and Misery

It was a long time since I had left my people.

We were in Nabudis, fighting was everywhere, Humes were everywhere.

Why Humes fought amongst each other, I did not know. We had our own disputes, yes, but it was never anything quite like this.

This was just mass murder.

And all for the sake of why.

Aer, my dear friend. He was with me on that black day. He fought with skill and strength, and for all the loss around us, I would believe we were winning.

He had been running along beside me. Soldiers lined the walls, wearing Dalmascan armor, wearing Archadian armor. It did not matter, they all died the same. A small glint off a spear. It would all be over soon, he said. All would be over soon.

Then the explosion rang out. The whole fortress of Nabudis trembled. The mist was strong, it swirled, burning, burning all I knew. Aer cried out to me, and I to him.

And that was when the end began.

The sound of crumbling awoke me. My ears twitched, it was the first I had heard since then, that explosion of mist. I opened my eyes, and wished desperately that I hadn't. The ruin around me…It was too much. Far too much. Why?

What had happened? Had the spirits angered and destroyed this place? Both Dalmascan and Archadian soldiers, dead, all around. Nothing was spared. No-one, had been spared, but for me. Why?

And then…I saw him. Aer, my partner, my friend, the only Hume who ever cared for me. Dead.

I ran to him, he lay, broken, a pillar smashed beneath him. Fragments of the stone had shattered and splintered in his armor, his skin. I knelt, and took his head in my hands. His eyes stared at me, but did not see. His body was limp, and cold, but the mist residue, I could feel it on him. The mist, it had…

"WHY!!!?"

I screamed for him, I cried for him, and then, I went limp. I beat at his chest, wishing, wishing desperately that it was not true. The gods must be lying; they had to be playing cruel tricks. Why would the spirits kill such a good, pure man? Why?

How could I go on? How could I continue, in this ruined place, the only one left? This horror scattered around me, the mist still warm around me, thick and swirling, I could barely think but for him.

This ruin, this horror, this tragedy.

Why?

_3 years later…_

'Is that a Viera?'

'She just stumbled out'

'Out of the ruins? It's bad luck I assure you'

'Is she holding a…?'

'A sword, it's a sword!!'

'She could be cursed!!'

'Is she dead?'

'Taking a sword from the Nechrohol of Nabudis!?'

'We better-'

A wash of voices swirled in the air. I shook, and tried to get up. The Humes around me all shuffled back. Afraid, but of what? They never feared my people before, even though they avoid us. My sword? What of it?

…My?

Wait, who, why, where am I?

My name…Yes, Djri.

I hadn't thought of it for how long? Had the mist affected me that much?

…Was I out of Nabudis?

'Please, I beg of you …' I coughed, pulling myself upright. I felt weak, and my throat was dry and sore. The Humes, startled, jumped back.

'Wh-what is it that you want?' a man asked me, stammering, scared.

'Please, there is no need to fear-'I tried to calm him down, but I sounded frightful. I reached out to him, slowly, testing my strength. The man screamed, and ran back past the people, who all also ran.

'Wait!' I yelled, getting up hastily, still holding my sword. I was too weak, however, and couldn't stand. I stumbled, and fell, when a hand caught my shoulder. The sun burned my eyes as I struggled to see who it was.

'You had better leave that sword wherever it came from' a man said to me. He was thin, and confident. A crossbow was slung over his shoulder, and he was dressed differently to everyone else.

He was calm, too, like he had seen this before.

A sky pirate?

'Aer?' I mumbled, but my efforts were spent. I collapsed, and lost consciousness.

'What of that sword? It was taken from Nabudis!'

'Shh, we don't want to wake our guest. There is nothing I can do of it; she was holding it so tightly is was as though the rigor mortis had set in'

'She's bad luck captain, I tell you-'

'No…what?' I asked quietly. A silence fell around me. Once again I opened my eyes.

'Air? We feared you were having trouble breathing, but could you be talking of Aer, the Aer of the Yashk?' A person leaned in close. It was the man from before, I was sure of it. It wasn't…

'The...Yashk? Our airship?' the airship we piloted together?

'Your? I don't recall anything about your, though he did have a partner… Wait, are you-'

'Djri? Djri of the gales? The Viera partner of Aer Skythrift?' a young Bangaa shuffled forward as I sat up to see everyone. 'I heard you was dead, along with Skythrift!'

Dead? I had never…Wait…

Aer? Aer! My Aer, he was…He was…

'AAAAARGHHH!!!' I screamed in anguish, without warning. Aer, Aer was dead! My friend! My partner! He was gone, lost! Forever!

The thin man and another tall man were the only ones who didn't duck away when I realized that horrible truth.

I screamed for a very long time, until my lungs burned and my own ears were tender from the noise. Tears leaked from my eyes, my world was black, gone! Aer was gone and so should I have been! Why? Why was I not?

The thin man knelt beside me. 'I'll ask you not to make that racket again, lest all my crew disembark the ship!' He looked me in the eye. 'Are you all right? He asked quietly. 'I believe, now' I said, my voice shaking. His face looked…Different, to the other men, but I did not think anything of it.

He stood back. 'My names Risoon. And you are…?' He motioned with his hands.

'I…I am Djri. The Djri of whom you speak.' I explained, my voice a little stronger. If I had a reputation, I would to best to precede it.

'Hmmm, is that so?' Risoon questioned. I felt a tweak of annoyance.

'What is the day? How long has it been?' I enquired back. The crew was beginning to gather again.

'I am afraid I don't quite understand you, it would be best if you explained-'

'How long has it been since the war at Nabudis!!!!?' I yelled, without realizing.

He stuck a finger in his ear, as though cleaning it out. 'I believe I asked you not to make such noise' he said, ignoring my question.

I slowly tried to stand, leaning against the side of the bed I had been laying on. I was much taller than him, and stared into his eyes.

'How long has it been?' I asked a final time.

'Three years. So.' He continued, ignoring my slightly shocked expression, 'You really are Djri. Do you realize that all the sky pirates of Ivalice believe you dead?'

Three…Years? What had happened? Was this really how long it had been?

I had lost myself, my consciousness for three years?

It wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

And dead? Was I known? I could barely remember…In that desolate place.

Something must have happened to me, for I could not recall anything too much other than the battle, and the death and the mist.

Aer…Why had this happened? And…The world seemed…Oddly quiet. It had been like this for some time, I was sure of it, but it was as though I had been in a trance and not noticed.

What had happened in Nabudis to affect me so?

And what happened in the three years that I was…Gone?

'And the war, it is over?' I enquired, trying to fit all the puzzle pieces together in my head.

The war between Dalmasca, Rozzaria and Archadia, I could remember that. But this talk of Manufactured Nethicite? Was there such a thing? Why would Humes wish to reproduce something like that- something that could very well destroy our world if used wrongly? And all this had passed? Without my knowledge or awareness? It was as though the three years had gone by without my partaking in them. Not that the feeble lives of Humes were anything to judge this by.

'Yes, or it wasn't until the Nethicite was used in Nabudis, destroying the forces and turning it into a mist ridden wasteland. And then the king was killed, and Archadian forces took over. The Judges ruled Dalmasca and Archadia, until I believe it was a band of adventurers, a Viera and a former judge turned sky pirate managed to put Queen Ashe back on the throne.'

Risoon explained all this to me in a long monotone, as if it was no-longer of interest. I sat, his crew around me, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. We had a new queen? And King Raminas was dead?

And then I realized something.

'Excuse me, may you tell me what exactly happened in Nabudis?'

Risoon took in a breath and let it out slowly, leaning back against his seat. His second in command was flying, and we were slowly passing over the ocean to Bhujerba.

The horizon twinkled as the setting sun guided our way.

'The Nethicite was used by Archadian forces in Nabudis. However they terribly misjudged its power. I believe a similar explosion destroyed the Airships Leviathan and Shiva. Its great power had repercussions in most of Nabradia, destroying the area almost completely and turning it into a place of ruin, terrible creatures of the mist taking over, an area we now call the Nabraeus Dead lands. Then the-'

I stopped listening. Archadia had done this. Archadia had taken my Aer. I shuddered for a second, my expression turning into a feral snarl.

Risoon watched an as my emotions flitted carelessly across my face, and I soon felt quite ashamed that I had let myself lose control in such a way. It was not the way of my people; to become upset over such things- Death was natural, was it not? We would all pass on some day… And yet I felt torn completely by Aer's death, it was as though my heart were rent in two.

I righted myself and stood, focusing on other things.

'And what became of my ship?' I asked with a tilt of the head. I seemed to remember having a ship. Yes, I remembered clearly now.

Risoon calmly regarded me, and flicked his head curiously toward the ceiling.

'You are travelling on it presently, such a miracle of fortunes' occasion.'

I narrowed my eyes. Surely he lied. How could this be my ship? It was nothing of what it was before, if that were true.

'This is the Yashk?'

'We were fortunate enough to discover it in an aerodrome halfway toward the scrap heap a few years ago. Unfortunately, the damage that the Moogle tinkerers had done to it was nigh unrepairable. We had to salvage what was left and build an entirely new ship. Mind you, the pieces that we did sabotage were rather high quality purpose built and in extremely good condition, like the engine and wings. Would that be your doing? I have heard that Viera can be very good mechanics.'

I stiffened but replied. 'Yes, you heard correct.'

'Might I interest you in a walk around? You may see something familiar. Also, I think it may trigger some of these memories you seem to have lost. Whaul, are you alright with the wheel?'

Whaul was presently steering, Risoon's second in command. 'Sir' he said slowly, a nod of his head. A quiet man, tall and with long black hair, as opposed to Risoon's short-ish blond and shorter stature. He also seemed to be the only person on the ship with whom Risoon seemed visibly relaxed.

'Right then.' Risoon started, interrupting my thoughts, 'Shall we go?'

'And so we come to the boiler room. You may want to speak to our mechanic. Teach him a thing or two, if you can. I need to check if we are on course. So long as we are travelling, I would ask you not to disturb me. I have important matters to attend to, and I would rather not be interrupted.'

Risoon said all this and pointed to a steel door. 'Thank you' I answered calmly. 'Why are you welcoming me though? And my sword?'

Risoon smiled slightly, for the first time. He seemed a rather secretive person, but open, at least. Mostly, as far as I could tell for now anyway.

'How can I help but wonder how you managed to survive three years in a place as cursed and mist ridden as Nabudis? I welcome someone able to brave such feats, if not knowingly, into my crew. As for your sword, well, we shall find out if it is haunted at some stage of another, as the crew seems to think. Personally, I think its all folly, this talk of malevolent spirits, but I suppose we can only discover. Adieu.' Risoon then walked off, in a strange smooth graceful motion that I would not expect from a hardened Sky Pirate veteran. Perhaps there was more to him than a first glance could say.

Time could tell…

I slowly pushed open the boiler room door. Immediately a gruff voice greeted me. 'If yer gonna muck about in here, make yerself useful. I ain't got no time for layabouts.' An old Bangaa was kneeling in front of the engine, tinkering away. I could tell it had been kept in good repair, so he knew what he was doing. But I immediately knew what Risoon had perhaps wanted me to teach him.

I strode over to him, and grabbed a wrench. 'If you see here, the rust will clearly indicate where the metal is weakening. I'd suggest reinforcements here, here and here' I said, pointing out weak spots in the aging metal. An airship engine always needs tuning up, as I well knew. I then grabbed a scrap of clean metal from his scrap box, and attached it where needed.

'Eh?' he coughed, watching me. 'Yer pretty good. I can tell yer no beginner, are you that one that we picked up in the Salikawood?' he asked, no apparent need for manners. He would need them later, I was sure. 'Indeed. And you are this ships mechanic?' 'Expectin' a Moogle was ya? Yep, Im the one who keeps this beut' runnin'. He said, in disjointed language.

'Perhaps not a Moogle. But I can see you have kept the engine in good repair, that I can respect.' 'And I can respect yer fine taste in engines. This wonder has everythin'. She was yers once, yeah?' 'Yes…How did you know?' I asked. Risoon and I had only had that conversation a short while ago. And I hadn't seen him around…

'This old Bangaa knows more'n a few tricks, ma'am.' He said with a grin, tapping his head. I decided not to question further, rather I smiled. 'Say' he said suddenly, coming to a realization. 'You ain't much like other Viera I met. Less…' he paused, circling his hands, searching for a word. 'Highly strung. Many Viera would barely even talk to people like me. Aye, there's more than somethin' different 'bout you.' I fell back, silent. Was I not Viera? What was this about highly strung?

…I had certainly spent a long time with Humes, not just my time with…Aer. But…Could I have changed more?

'…I thank you, for your time and opinion…' I said slowly to him. I quite liked this Bangaa, with his gruff, harsh manner. It was for some reason something I respected. I had a brief memory flit through my head…But it was much too quick to make sense of. Maybe my memories would come back in time.

'Twere not a burden. Thank ye fer helpin me with the maintenance. Names Khaelim.' He said, holding out a hand. I took it, and he shook firmly. 'I am Djri. May we meet again?' 'Perhaps. I do have me ways around tha' ship, after all.' He said with a grin.

I slowly walked back out of the boiler room.

Such a mix of personalities the outside world had, that I remembered. Was this perhaps why I had left my people? So many questions to answer.

And how different was I now? How changed was I? I could only hope things made more sense to me at another time.

I wandered about the airship by myself. It seemed everyone had something to do, and I felt terribly useless. There were strong-armed Humes carrying about parts and loot, and Seeq arranging the heavy packages. The storeroom was huge, and I could tell this was an extremely large airship. How did Risoon manage to maintain order with so many crew?

The ship gave a slight lurch as it began to lower towards Bhujerba. A few of the larger crates came loose, and the crew members scattered as the load dropped heavily to the floor, spilling its contents everywhere.

And I saw something that caught my attention. Magicite. By why would they be bringing it into Bhujerba? It was, after all, the source of most of Ivalice's Magicite stocks. It had no more need for such things.

Risoon had evidently heard the tumble, and came hurriedly striding into the room. He held himself quite tensely, and I was beginning to wonder about this strange manner he slipped into whenever he was around his crew.

'Right you lot, why hasn't that cargo been secured properly?' He asked fiercely.

He then spotted me staring at him and the Magicite. Risoon stopped and breathed in haughtily.

He assessed the situation for a second, and then turned back to his crew, who were all by then standing at attention.

'Well? I didn't hire you layabouts for nothing. Get to work, we have arrived and the governor's family needed that purified Magicite in perfect condition. You had better pray on your paychecks that naught of that Magicite has been damaged, though I doubt the fact. Carry on'

The crew immediately resumed their work, with several hurrying to the broken crate and the Magicite. Risoon then strode over towards me.

'It would seem that our bad luck is just starting. Never fear, this is just for the Gil, after all, it's hardly possible for a captain to maintain his freedom with this many layabouts around isn't it?' He was obviously thinking my expression was confused because of the crew and the Magicite.

'This is not what worries me. But still, why take Magicite to Bhujerba? It is hardly needing of it.' I asked.

'The Magicite is purified in Archadia before coming here. I occasionally ferry this Magicite from Bhujerba to Archadia and back again when I need the Gil to buy spare parts and such. After all, you can't pirate in a poor ship. These men are oft lent to me so that the journey can travel faster, though I worry that the dullards have spend too much time in the altitude…'

Purifying Magicite in Archadia? What next? And why did Risoon have such a large ship then?

The Aerodrome in Bhujerba was bustling with people. I gained more than a few stares, and fairly so. Not many Viera who left the wood travelled to here. But I loved Bhujerba, being so high in the air was a marvel I now knew I had missed. Risoon and Whaul were preparing the ship for the next flight, so I wandered into the town to see how much had changed. Perhaps I would recognize something-after all, as I now recalled, Aer was raised here, if only for a short while, and we often stopped here for repairs and stock. I wandered over the bridge, enjoying being exposed to the open air. The clouds flew past and the high altitude birds cawed around the local shops and over the rooftops.

Suddenly a Hume came running by in somewhat of a panic.

'The mines! There's a monster in the mines!' He yelled, as his fellows laughed and told him he was imagining such things.

My brow creased. Was he telling the truth? I suddenly felt duty bound to see what was wrong; after all, it was Aer's home-place. I could not allow any harm to befall it.

'Excuse me' I said to the frightened man, 'in which place did you see this beast?'

The man gulped for a second, gathering his nerves. 'Th-the main entrance to the Lhusu Mines' He said shakily.

'You sure you ain't imagining this are you _Faram_? After all, there was that time with the statue. We're sorry he's bothering you Ma'am.' They apologized. I walked off without a word. This interested me. My skin tingled at the prospect of an adventure.

The Lhusu mines looked as cold and dark as the last time I could remember seeing them. Was there still mining going on? If there was, it did not look like it. A deep guttural roar echo from it, and I stepped back in surprise. The man had been telling the truth-there was something in there that wasn't normal. The people gathered around the gate shrieked as a Slaven slowly inched from the entrance of the mines. It fell over and showed huge gashed through its thick hide. There must be something large in there, and truly fearsome if a Slaven had actually dragged itself from the mines.

I ran down the stairs, eager to see this creature. As to why, I am not sure. Run to a fight? This was not the Viera way. Withdrawal, that was more how we handled things.

This though only made me run faster. Was this why I had left the woods? Was I sick of hiding away?

The roars only got louder. It seemed as though the entire tunnel was shaking with the vibration, and my ears were beginning to hurt.

AS I got further into the mines, I began noticing areas I'd never been before had opened up, but then I got to the bridge. And saw it. And also saw something else. Risoon and Whaul. They were fighting the creature too! I had a surge of respect for these Humes. They were fighting a beast twice their size without falter.

Aer would have done the same thing, I knew. He would be protecting the people. Were these two doing the same?

Then the creature roared again, and my attention snapped into focus. A large Antilion was attacking them. The creature was like an insect, although its wings were torn and its front pincers were more like scythes. It was slashing ferociously as Risoon, who was dancing away with a strange sense of grace, and firing crossbow bolts at it all the while. Whaul was stabbing with a long spear, which he wielded with great skill. My grip tightened on my sword as I drew it, and leapt into the fray.

'Glad of you to join us. Now, let's see what you're made of' Risoon said, as he swiftly leapt away from a pincer attack. I took to slashing at the Antilion with grim purpose. Its fore-pincer landed heavily on my sword, and I was forced to defend on my back foot. Slowly it was pushing me towards the edge, when Whaul shoulder charged it, knocking it out of the way. The creature screeched, and reared up on its hind legs. Risoon and I both took the chance. 'Now!' he yelled, leaping forward like a dancer, and shooting the Antilion straight through the throat, leaving me to finish it off. The mist of the battle heightened my senses, and I summoned it, doing something I had not known I could do. 'Scathe!' I yelled, feeling the mist draw away and strike the creature. The magick's surged forth, and slew the creature; it let out one last howl of defiance, then bowed, and fell.

I was left wondering what I had done. Where had I acquired such a powerful tome? I never had known myself to use Scathe magick before. Risoon and Whaul seemed equally surprised. 'Where did you learn that?' Risoon asked, more than excitement creeping into his voice. At that moment I realized something. Perhaps I should, however, mention later. Now was not the time to be stirring up trouble. 'It must…Have been in the Necrohol of Nabudis. I must have acquired it from an enemy somehow.' 'You don't know for sure?' said Risoon, folding his arms. Whaul stood by his side, listening quietly. It occurred to me that I had heard him speak on but one occasion. His tranquility was something I could respect.

I scowled at Risoon. What right had he to know in any case? Turning to walk away, I listened around. The Lhusu mines were once again, quiet. No evidence of mining was clear.

Risoon breathed out slowly behind me. 'I am sorry. To ask such things of you is a privilege on my part. I you do not wish me to ask such things, warn me of it. I am not accustomed to the Viera manner.' This impressed me. He could have just let me be and sulked.

I was silent for a moment. 'No. It is alright. Being without company but for terrible creatures has left me with shorter patience. However, there are a few things I would ask of you as well, Risoon.'

I then walked away from the he and Whaul, on my way out of the mines.

I had so much to think about, as I sat on the sky's edge staring out across the sea. What would I do now? Aer had been my guiding light- without him, I was lost. Perhaps I should seek out the rest of my path, so I had a complete story to build on. Where to begin?

Perhaps the Eruyt Village, my home, would hold some answers but, I would never be welcome.

I could no longer hear the wood; no longer feel as my sisters of the forests do. What would I face if I were to trespass into a place I knew I was not welcome to? I couldn't even remember how long I had gone. Was it fifty years? One hundred? Surely not very long, in the woods eye.

Perhaps I should not go. But then, how would I regain the memory I had lost? I could remember my time with Aer clearly now, but before then…Perhaps all I had to do was wait, and it would come in time. Then again, perhaps not…

"Looking rather contemplative, aren't we?" I heard, as Risoon sat beside me, dangling his legs over the edge. He stared out with eyes half open from the suns glare.

"And where is Whaul?" 'Out preparing the ship for takeoff. Would you be joining us or jumping?' he said with good humor, watching me stare across the ocean. A faint smile played across my lips. 'So far as I know, no-one has died yet, have they?'

Risoon contemplated this for a moment. 'But can we wonder for those who never report back?'

We sat, silent for a second, then finally, my curiosity revealed itself.

'There is more to you than anyone knows, isn't there Risoon?'

Suddenly Risoon stiffened. 'What do you expect?' he said, letting himself relax. 'All sky-pirates have their secrets' and with that, he gave a quick smile and walked off. Halfway, he stopped, and without turning around asked; 'You coming?'

I stood, and followed Risoon back towards the aerodrome. My suspicions were confirmed.

When I reached the aerodrome, I did not see what I was expecting. What was before a large carrier ship was now a medium sized speed craft. Risoon walked nonchalantly up to Whaul and began speaking to him in an undertone.

Khaelim then was beside me 'Beauty ain't she? Takes a lot to make an airship compatible with those Archadian hunks of junk.' So the ship was two ships?

'A very clever conversion. One engine driving more?' 'Indeed that be. Personally though, we would be far better off just leaving her as she is, not trying to make her fit several models…' He grumbled, obviously worried that the airship may get damaged by the larger freight.

Risoon finished his talk with Whaul, and beckoned towards the ship. 'It's about time we got to some real pirating, isn't it?'

'Right. Whereabouts do you think we should be getting off to?' asked Risoon, quite redundantly. It was his ship, after all, what control had I over its course?

'May I suggest Rabanastre, sir?' Khaelim piped. 'We'd best be see'in Montblanc about that there recent hunt you knocked off' 'Right you are, Khaelim. To Rabanastre she goes, company!' He said cheerfully.

Then the entire ship took an abrupt jolt as Risoon jerked the wheel and begun picking up speed.

Alarmed, I found myself subconsciously gripping the side of Whaul's seat to prevent myself falling over. This man drove like a racer! Though I could see he had no trouble controlling the ship, I had to wonder where his origins lay to be taught to steer in such a manner.

As the ship eased into a steady motion, he began talking.

'Alright then, everything is in order. So Djri-'he began, 'Have you ever heard of clan Centurio?'

I was struck by the name. 'Definitely. Aer-'I choked for a second as my heart leapt out of place, 'Aer was raised by a hunter in clan Centurio. He introduced me there and we did many great services for them while we were sky pirates before the war.'

'Is that so?' he stated, staring across the ocean towards the fast coming land 'I will be interested to know how many of them recognize you.'

And with that he jerked the wheel downward with a grin, and the ship began its speedy descent towards the city of Rabanastre.

Rabanastre was exactly how I remembered it; the large city I had wandered into after leaving the woods, unsure of my fate but knowing I could never return.

It was where Aer had found me.

Risoon woke me from my trance. 'You know your way around?' I nodded. 'I may have changed, but this city has not.' 'You would think so, wouldn't you?' he said. 'But Rabanastre is always changing. After all' he said, motioning with his hand 'No-one remains the same for long. Many of these people are refugees, seeking a new home. It is because of a tragedy that happened not long ago.' The people around me did seem a little lost. 'What caused this displacement?'

Risoon looked around quickly, and then told me. 'Mt Bur-Omisace was attacked by Archadian forces half a year ago. The Gran Kilitas is dead, and many people fled to Rabanastre. Most of them live in Low town now. 'Upon hearing him speak, one of the refugees burst into tears.

Looking rather guilty, Risoon strode over and tried to calm the woman down, kneeling by her side and whispering quiet words. He then produced a few coins of Gil, and gave them to her.

I watched this, and thought about Archadia. This tragedy. It was caused by them. Their Judges must have run truly amok with power after the war for this to have happened. Vayne Solidor. He was responsible. But, if the war was over now, there was almost no doubt that he was dead.

I sighed. So much I had missed, so much to catch up on. Risoon walked back over, and Whaul walked out of a shop near to us. He and Risoon had a short conversation, and then we headed for the hall of Clan Centurio.

As the doors opened, a short gasp went around the room. 'Looks like they remember you' Risoon said to me in an undertone. Whispers of 'could it be?' and 'Isn't she dead?' floated around the room as we ascended the stairs. I was glad to see a couple of faces I knew, but disheartened to see that a few had disappeared. They were all too shocked to speak to me, however.

We reached Montblanc, who seemed to in a state of shock. He stood by the stair rail, and then shook his head and regained his composure. 'You almost gave me a heart attack, kupo!' the Moogle said, shaking his head. 'Alas, all of us had long thought you dead kupo. You were in Nabudis when the midlight shard…' he trailed off. I looked at him, and could see the sadness in his eyes. The clan master had seen and heard many things of the war, after all. 'Yes. The explosion…Aer he… He…' I could not hold myself together any more. Seeing so many familiar faces, and then thinking of him…

Then, in front of Montblanc, a familiar friend, the first in so long, I fell to my knees and began to weep. I hated myself inside for my weakness, but I had lost all control over myself. Aer had made me that way.

Montblanc patted my shoulder, and said soothingly, 'There there, kupo. We all understand how you feel, kupo.' I wiped away my tears with the heel of my hand. 'I am sorry. I had thought I was stronger than this. But it seems there is a lot I don't know of myself now.' Krjn, an old member of the clan, and the first other Viera I had seen in three years, spoke up. 'It seems you have a lot to tell us. We would be interested to know your stories, if it does not pain you too much.' I shook my head. 'No. But settle, for the story I tell is not a happy one. Do you mind, Risoon?' Risoon tilted his head. 'It is fine. Would you pardon me? I must speak to Montblanc.'

I smiled appreciatively, and then turned to the group that had quickly surrounded me. 'I have much to explain, my friends.'

We walked from the hall of Clan Centurio with many less burdens than we had walked in with. Talking of my troubles seemed to have helped my sorrow, now only a dull ache of longing. Now I had other matters to worry about, like the tattered fragments of my past.

I was about to ask Risoon, when he said 'We must return to Archadia. I have business to attend to there. But do not worry my friend; we will have time to do some sky-pirating eventually. Whaul, prepare the ship. To Archadia she goes!!'

Archadia… It was the last place I wanted to be. After all this…I could not blame anyone, but the bitter, stubborn resentment over Nabudis still itched at the back of my mind.

Still…It would be interesting to see how much it had changed.

I was wrong. Archadia was exactly how I had left it. Mummers juggled on street corners, and the Archadian Gentry and Ladies walked about, head up in the air. Generally though, Archadia was peaceful, as if the war hadn't affected it at all. I could not feel angry, however. I didn't know these people, and I could not blame a country as a whole for the actions of one or a few.

Risoon gave me a sandalwood chop, and spoke to me in a low tone. 'Try not to get into any trouble. They already don't like me around here' he grinned, and walked off. I watched the people run about for a moment, young lads collecting chops for use of the transit system, women doing jobs about the town, old men talking and reminiscing the good old days. I felt horribly out of place- there never any Viera to be found in Archadia, and Bangaa and Seeq themselves were rare. I saw a Moogle walking about pouring over a manual on Airships, but otherwise, the crowd was all Humes.

I looked about. Perhaps I would take the transport to-

'BOOOM'

A loud bang erupted somewhere far away. I could see smoke rising, and people stopped what they were doing to watch the spectacle. Then I felt mist rushing past me. It was warm, not hot, but had obviously erupted from the explosion. What had happened? I had to go see for myself.

I could not get very close, but the scientist rushing by carrying papers told me that it was the Draklor Laboratories that had just gone up in flame. A man rushed by, muttering something under his breath, '-all wrong, so wrong. All the prediction, success! But the behavior-'he rushed past me, almost knocking me off my feet. What was all this? A burning piece of paper floated down to the ground, and I snatched it up before it could be trampled. Ash was settling on the building, and sirens could be heard as the emergency responses rushed to Draklor. I squinted at the writing on the paper before it burned away. "-being the Manufactured Nethicite, used in such a way as to-" "-providing the graft is a success, leading to-" "-subject, then becoming-".

It was all a babble of words. I dropped the ashen paper, and walked back to the Armaments store so as not to be in the way as people continued to rush by in a panic. I did not know what I was to find when I got back.

The mist hung thick in the air.

The little girl stood out glaringly in the rushing Archadian crowd. She stood timidly beside the sign for the Armaments store, looking lost and alone in the city. But what really made her stand out was her being. Her hair was a sharp white, fading to a dark grey. Strange markings made themselves present around her eyes and ears. Then she saw me staring, and her eyes met mine. I did not turn away; neither did she. I strode cautiously towards her, and she shied away, towards the edge of the building, muttering things to the air. Confused as I was, I couldn't help but go to the child. I crouched in front of her, and asked 'Are you okay?' It was all I could think to do, though many more questions were in order.

The child nodded, her hair falling in front of her eyes. 'I'm afraid.' She said, her eyes flitting around the scene of chaos. 'Are you lost?' I asked her. This time she shook her head. 'No. I know where I am. I'm outside of Draklor Laboratories, where I should be.'

This confused me to no end, but before I had any chance to ask more questions, she asked one of me. 'Why are you sad?'

I did a double take. Were my emotions so obvious? 'I-I…' I stammered, unsure of what to say to this innocent being. I could not tell of my hardship, I could not tell of the horror of the war and the Nethicite.

'You don't have to tell me.' She continued. 'You don't know me, and I don't know anyone. You don't know anyone either, do you?' She asked. I was at a loss for words.

'We can be lonely together then.' She said, sitting on the edge of the steps. I didn't know what to do, so I sat. 'You don't have any parents?' I asked. She just shook her head. 'I don't think I ever did. I'm not sure.'

She watched the people running about for a short while. Then she turned to me and said, 'we are very similar, you and I. It's funny how a stranger can be that way.' She pointed to my white hair, and then to hers. 'We both don't know anyone. We both are feeling sad. Do you have parents?' she asked, seemingly unlearned of the Viera ways. I shook my head. 'Then we are the same that way too.' And so we sat there watching the transport ships rush by taking help to the burning Draklor laboratories, I, a Viera of age, and the little girl, who could be no older than seven, yet for all the world far wiser than a Hume several times her age.

Risoon found us a short while later, after the commotion had died down. 'Who is this, may I ask?' he said, not with much particular care. The little girl, who had been lying with her head against my arm, sat up.

'My name is… Eyoh. Nice to meet you, ma'am.' Risoon jumped back, shocked. It was dark, so no-one was around, but still Risoon looked to see no-one had heard. I stared at him, wondering if he was embarrassed. But he just raised his eyebrows, breathed out slowly through his nose, and sat beside us.

'She's a smart child, this one.' He said, looking down. I realized it then. Risoon had never been quite what he said he was, that I had known from the start. But could he really be…?

Eyoh smiled. 'Why do you dress like that?' she asked innocently. Risoon allowed a soft smile to play across "his" face.

'Found out by a little girl. What kind of a secret is this?' He elapsed into silence. Now that it was clear, I asked 'Why indeed, Risoon?'

'Well, I had better start at the beginning, shall I?' Risoon said, leaning back against the stairs and looking at the stars. 'Yes, I am not the person you previously thought. It was a long time ago I made the decision to become a sky-pirate, but in those days it was not a place for a woman to be found. Fifteen I was, a young girl with dreams in her heart, parents none, working for a man running the White Cap at the port at Balfonheim. Of course, I wasn't the most welcome guest, but I could work, which was all that mattered to him. Needless to say, it wasn't all that mattered to me.' She smirked. 'I used to get into all kinds of trouble back then, but it wasn't quite the excitement I was after. Then one day, a Sky-pirate and his crew came to the port to restock. He came into the Pub, all big-like, and told us of a creature that had been threatening him when he had camped in the Cerobi Steppe one night, posted a bill for it in fact.'

'I saw this as my chance, to get away from Balfonheim. If I took the mark, and earned some money, maybe I could leave the place, after all, the Steppe wasn't all that far away.

I had been practicing my fighting, you see, with some of the men who did the cargo shipping- thought myself pretty good at it in fact, even did some training out in the Steppe on some of the smaller monsters, Coerl and the like.'

'So when I went out to defeat the creature, I was prepared. But it was also on that mark that I met Whaul. He had always been in Balfonheim; his father was running the aerodrome at the time. He had gone out to fight the mark same as me. Unfortunately, I don't think he had had that much experience, so when I got there he was half dead, his spear in his hands, a creature the likes of which I had never seen baring down on him. When I stepped in, it gave him time to recover, and together we took the beast down.'

'We dragged a part of the mark to the port, to prove that we had finished it off. But when I got to the White Cap, there was an uproar. After all, a fifteen year old girl taking down a level three mark? It wasn't easy for them to believe. I tried to explain to the pirate what we had done, but he wouldn't believe me.'

Risoon shook her head. Eyoh was listening intently, and it took me a second to realize that I had been entranced by Risoon's story as well. 'So Whaul knows?'

Risoon nodded. 'Yes, he does, of course. He became my greatest friend, after that. Owed me his life and all, though he's repaid me a few times since then…'

Chance have it, Whaul had just appeared around the corner. 'Aye.' He said quietly. He took a look at Risoon, but did not sit. 'Hiya mister' said Eyoh, clearly interested by all these new people she was meeting today. In that short time I had grown fond of the child, and I was not going to allow Risoon to leave her behind, though I doubted she would after sharing this much of her story.

'May I continue?' Risoon asked. We all nodded. Whaul leaned against his spear, smiling quietly.

Risoon began back into her story.

'So as I was saying, the Sky-Pirate wouldn't believe me when I told him I had gone to hunt the creature. Clearly just helpin' the Lad get back, he said I was. But then, Whaul said no.

He stood up for me then, told him that I had saved his life. The old Pirate wasn't too happy. He refused to give me the reward, and when I told him I had planned to buy a ship with it, and that I would take it from him by force, he just laughed. 'An Airship's no place for a Woman' he told me, cruelly, twirling his knife in the air. 'You could get hurt, or worse.' He said, smiling a sinister grin. I stared at him defiantly, spat in his face I did. It wasn't the smartest thing I could have done.'

'He lost his temper then. He hit me, I can remember, backhand across the face. It was then I realized that he'd been drinking, and I definitely shouldn't have done what I did. I fell to the floor, and he stood over me. I don't think I had ever been more scared. A monster is one thing, you understand, but a madman is another. The Barkeep, who had been looking after me, he didn't do anything. He probably would have been fine if the pirate had killed me, it wasn't by his choice I was there anyway- I had a few secrets to share of his establishment, and had threatened him if I didn't get a job.'

'Continuing on… He beat me out of the White Cap. On my knees, I saw him, standing over me at the door of the bar. "You'll never be a Sky-Pirate wench. You don't have a chance, no man in this land will sail under the command of a woman, and I me' self will make sure of that." '

'That was when Whaul jumped in. He had his arm around the man's neck, as he had been about to hit me again. It gave me the chance to run away, as he threw Whaul to the ground. Still got the scars from that scuffle, haven't we?' Risoon asked Whaul. He simply nodded, and looked on.

'After that, well, I decided that the only way I was to get out of Balfonheim now was to become a part of a sky-pirates crew, seeing as the man who had before employed me cast in his chips and let everyone know what kind of a girl I was. So I cut my hair, borrowed some clothes from Whaul and, well, after his father…Disowned him-' she looked slightly guilty as she said it, but Whaul motioned for her to continue on. 'We ran off with a band of Sky-pirates desperately needing some crew. 10 years of sky-pirating later and well, here we are.' She stood up, and stretched. 'I don't suppose we can allow you to go wandering after all that now, can we Eyoh?' Risoon said, after a yawn. Eyoh smiled. 'It's okay. I don't have anywhere to go anyway….' 'I figured as much. Right-'she said, motioning towards the Aerodrome- 'I think we'd best be heading off, before they discover that last ship that had been robbed was my partaking. And a warning-' Risoon continued- 'that information is classified, so I don't expect any of my crew to find out, or else I shall have to kill you' She said with a final smile, before we all headed towards the ship, our new passenger holding my arm and yawning as she walked.

'Something on your mind, Djri?' Risoon asked, again resuming her male persona. I had been staring aimlessly out of the Amun-Yashk's (for that was the name of the ship) window. I guess I must have been allowing my emotions to show again. 'The Golmore… It seems so far away' I told her. Whaul was at the wheel, he now listened. Khaelim was at the bridge too, as he had needed to do some work in there (or that was what he had told us), and grunted. 'When we leave home, there is always something that we leave behind' he said. Risoon nodded in agreement. 'Unfortunately…' I said slowly, staring in the direction of the Golmore Jungle, 'It would seem the thing that I have left behind is my memories'. Risoon shrugged. 'I cannot fly in Jagd' she said simply. I didn't blame her, an airship is a pirate's most useful asset, and going near a Jagd would be a certain end for one. Eyoh, who had been previously staring out the windows in wonder and running about the ship, came to stand beside us. 'Why not walk? I hear we could follow from Rabanastre through the Giza and Ozmone plains until we reach Golmore. We could even see the Garif at Jahara too if we need healing'. Once again I was stunned by the young girl's knowledge, but then another worrying prospect sprung to mind. 'I will not be welcome there.' I said matter-of-factly. 'The Wood does not welcome her deserters with open arms, and I will be even less of an exception. '

Eyoh stared. 'Why not? Everyone is glad to reclaim something they have lost…' she said. I could not answer. 'Yeah, I think so too' she said suddenly, to no-one in particular. 'The Viera are very strange in their ways. Why is there no redemption? There doesn't seem much point in carrying a burden for your whole life' she asked me. I smiled softly. 'To many of us, the watchful eye of the wood is too much a burden to bear.' I said quietly. I then squinted-the mist had just changed, moved somehow. Was there something here with us? I was sure I had detected something, but as soon as I felt for it, it vanished. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Eyoh smiled knowingly. 'Sometimes, home isn't the place you feel most comfortable. But where else to find shelter? I found it… And you had it too, right?' she asked innocently. 'Yes…' I said, once again thinking of Aer. 'I had it.'

We set down in the Aerodrome in Rabanastre once more. As we walked out, leaving care of the ship to the attendees, Eyoh was staring all around, apparently extremely interested in the city. 'Have you ever been to Rabanastre before?' Risoon asked Eyoh. Eyoh shook her head, but the smile of wonder remained on her face. 'I've only read about it… This is the first time I've been out of Archadia… What's that?' She asked suddenly, pointing at a machine that a Moogle was standing in front of. 'That is the Moogling' I answered her. She smiled. 'Oh, I know about that then.' 'Hey Sorbet' Khaelim said to the Moogle on attendance. Sorbet smiled and waved to him and us as we walked past, freezing when he saw the markings on Eyoh's face and my sword. I hurried Eyoh along, but Risoon stopped us. 'Good idea, Khaelim, we may as well take the Moogling to get to South Gate. Is there a problem?' Sorbet quickly shook his head, regaining composure. 'No Sir, it's nothing, kupo… All right, are you ready?' We all nodded, and then we were transported to South Gate in a flash.

As soon as we got there though, something odd happened. The machine that had received us sparked, and then caught fire. I pulled Eyoh back as the Moogle in charge tried to put out the flame, using Blizzard Magick. 'Well, that was unexpected…' Risoon said, staring at the machine. Eyoh looked a little guilty, but didn't say anything but a quick 'sorry'. I frowned. 'It wasn't your fault; there is no need to apologize.' Eyoh still didn't look sure. Khaelim and Whaul had rushed over to the Moogle, and together they all got the blaze under control. Khaelim scratched his head. 'Gotta be somethin' strange to cause that…' 'Risoon, we had better keep moving' I said, eager to get away from the scene. The nearby people were staring now, and I just wanted to leave. The Wood was calling, and I had to answer… Despite the powerful mist that was pouring from the Moogling machine at a steady pace.

The crossing of the Giza plains went almost without incident. I was surprised at my own strength with the sword now- monsters that had seemed easy before were now barely a flick of the wrist to dispatch. The Hyenas (for it was the dry season) never got close enough for much to happen though, as Risoon's skill with a crossbow left no room for them to maneuver. Khaelim also proved himself to be a veteran fighter, using a pole to hit enemies multiple times. Eyoh stayed back by Whaul and I, watching her surroundings. 'Why do you fight with a stick mister?' she asked Khaelim innocently. Khaelim let out a short laugh. 'I fights with this pole here cause when it comes to whacking, you just can't beat a good stick' He grinned, twirling it like a baton in the air. Eyoh smiled too, watching Khaelim intently. Strangely enough, she seemed far more comfortable with Khaelim and I than Risoon and Whaul, who were both Humes like herself. The little girl was not all she seemed, I suspected. Eyoh then pointed at a large, shining crystal. 'That's a Dark crystal isn't it? I read about those, they gather the sunlight, and then the village people make sunstones out of them don't they?' I nodded. 'It was the first sign of Humes I saw since I left my-' I realized then that this was not something I had recalled before. It seemed that simply seeing things was triggering the return of my memories. '-my Village, Eruyt.' Eyoh nodded. 'It musta been pretty weird for you to see it' she stated. 'Yes. There were a lot of things about Humes that I did not understand. But when I met my dear friend Aer, he told me many things and helped me fit in. I don't know where I would be, if not for him' I said, remembering him again. Aer was my guiding light in this world, it would seem. How long had it been since I had met him? It must have been close to ten years…

'Shall I tell you a story? To pass the time?' I said gently to Eyoh, who was looking quite dead on her feet from all the walking. We had only just reached the Ozmone Plains, and night was falling. We had to continue lest the creatures of the night find us before Jahara, and we had to fight our way there, something that I did not look forward to.

Eyoh nodded. She was walking close beside me, and she reached up for my hand. I did not mind, for I had now become quite attached to the small Hume child, and I let her hold on and allow me to partly pull her along. Khaelim was silent, and looked tired too, and Risoon and Whaul had their backs to us, up front. They shuffled along quietly talking to each other, Risoon making the odd gesture with her hand toward Golmore and Whaul nodding back.

'I will tell you what I remember, after I left Eruyt. You see, once a Viera leaves her home, she cannot return. So when I left, I never expected to head this way again. I made my way through the Golmore Jungle, a place where we were allowed to roam, and I could still hear the wood then. The wood speaks to us, you see, and every Viera can hear her until her ears dull outside the jungle.

The wood, she was not pleased. I could feel her watching me go, her calls a haunting whisper, longing me not to leave. This I remember now…' I looked up to the sky, and sighed.

'This is what I remember looking upon, when the jungle finally relinquished its clutches. A wide and uninterrupted sky, the stars dotted like lanterns across the dark. In the wood, the sky is always framed. It is a piece of beyond, nothing more. But here, I could look up and see all of it, all around.

It was… Daunting, and yet, it enticed me. I can remember, on that first night, sitting on a ridge and looking at the sky, until the morn rose over the plain.'

'It is beautiful, isn't it?' Eyoh said quietly. 'I never got to see it much, in Archadia…' she drifted off, her eyes heavy, too tired to think anymore. I looked at the white haired girl, and was puzzled. Archadia had lots of sky, despite the buildings. Where had this child been before I met her?

But I did not ask questions, for she was almost asleep at my side. Risoon called out to us from the front- 'Jahara is just ahead. We may rest there, if we are welcome.'

The lights of the lanterns over the hill beckoned to us, drawing our weary souls to the village of the Garif.

The banks of the river Sogoht were quiet. I became wary as soon as we approached the village- something was wrong. Risoon and Whaul had stopped walking-they and Khaelim hung back as I moved forward towards the bridge, somehow unable to stop. Eyoh too wandered on, no longer as tired, somehow driven. A young Garif chief met us.

'You are not welcome here. Leave.' He said definitively. His mask muffled his voice, but we could tell he was serious, and troubled. He towered over Eyoh, who was staring at him in wonder, and, a little fear. He turned to look at her, staring at the small Hume-child. 'You are not welcome.' He repeated, slightly more unsure of himself.

'We only wish to make camp. We mean no harm' I spoke up. 'That is not why we Garif are wary. You-' he paused for a second, taking a short while to look at Eyoh and I in turn- 'Are not what you should be, Hume-Child and Viera-Torn.' I was surprised at how well he read me. Was I that obvious? So unconcealed, my emotions and past bared to the world?

Eyoh cocked her head to one side. 'Then who should I be, Mister Chief Garif? Should I be a Bangaa or a Seeq, or a Viera?' The Garif looked surprised. 'No, that is not what I had meant. It is clear to me now that you know not your own disposition. I am sorry, but still you may not pass. I will permit you to stay here, on the far bank of the river Sogoht, but tread you any closer to Garif land and your welcome will not be kind.'

It was here that Risoon stepped forward. 'That will be fine with us. Pray, tell us your name. If you cannot trust us, then we cannot trust you.'

The Garif contemplated this for a moment. 'I am Supinelu.' He said, before turning his back and walking back over the bridge. Eyoh and I were left wondering just what he had meant by 'Not what we should be'. Perhaps…There was a little more to this Hume Child than I had foreseen. I did feel it now, a strange radiance in the mist around her.

But what of myself? What was changed about me? Perhaps my time in the ruins of Nabudis had changed me far more than I myself even realized. Could it be the mists that had swirled there after the explosion?

Whatever it had been, it worried me.

That night I did not sleep. Instead, I waited listening to the silent waters and staring up at a blue-black sky that embraced my worry like an old friend.

'Djri?' I woke from a small daze, my chain of thoughts broken. It was Eyoh. 'What are you still doing up, little one?' I asked. Eyoh looked away. 'I can't sleep.' She said, almost ashamedly. 'Nor can I.' I answered. 'It is difficult to find rest when thoughts lay heavy on one's mind.' Eyoh nodded. 'Can I ask you something?' She said to me, looking worried, like she was sucking up her courage. I gave a slight twitch of the head. 'They say Viera can sense changes in the mist.' She stared intensely into my eyes, and I noticed that her own seemed to age. 'Can you sense anything around me?' I was suddenly unsure of myself. 'The Mist gathers about us all…' I said, realizing that I could tell something was wrong. Eyoh breathed out, almost a snort. 'I know that… You can sense it, can't you? How the Mist around me gathers, stronger than in Risoon or Khaelim, or Whaul. That there's something different. But you don't want to tell me, because you're scared and don't want to worry me.' I was now completely taken aback. I sighed. It was true. 'Tell me the truth. I want to know. I'm…' She suddenly seemed to lose her self confidence, and she once again seemed young. 'I'm scared. When you found me…In Archadia…The explosion… That was me.' I gasped. The mist, surging from that place. It was this little girl? This innocent child? What had they…? 'The mist around you… It is different. But, yet, it is…The same…' I was now thinking, and I had noticed… 'It is almost the same as the mist around me.'

I was shocked, because I had only just noticed it. What was happening to me? Had my time in Nabudis done more than I had thought? Had the mist of that place changed me, altered me so I was no longer myself? I could feel a tremble run down my body.

'Djri…' Eyoh reached out to me, sensing that I was in distress. I reached out, and pulled the small, strange girl close to me, hugging her until the fear of what I had realized went away. Eyoh was silent, but she welcomed my embrace, and hugged me back. This Hume-child… Suddenly, I felt a deep connection to her, similar to the one I had to Aer… Love, but not in the same sense. What was this feeling? Was it how…?

'Djri... Thank you… I don't feel… so scared… anymore…' I realized she was crying. But I hadn't realized that I was crying myself.

The dawn was kind. It brought with it a clear, blue sky with no tide of ill-fortune. As we were gathering to leave, however, the Garif Supinelu appeared at the bridge. Eyoh and I stopped, and turned to look at him. Khaelim too stopped, and looked like he was about to say something when Risoon pulled him away, shaking her head. He gave one look in our direction, growled at Supinelu, and continued his work.

'I see you have changed…' Supinelu said, as soon as he was close enough. 'I see that you now are aware of yourselves. But you are not yet complete.' Eyoh and I stood, and watched him closely.

'I feel that we Garif have done you wrong by barring your passage. When the elders sensed you we feared a hostile presence, but that is clearly not so.'

He looked sheepish, as much as a Garif could with a mask hiding his face. 'I wish you to take this. The elders would warn me against it, but fear your journey shall only get harder from here.'

He handed me a stick. I was puzzled, but took it. 'That is a Jaya Stick. It will bring you luck.' He paused. 'You have changed much since we last saw you, Djri.' Too surprised to answer, I only stood and watched as he walked back over the bridge. Eyoh however, smiled. 'Thanks mister War- Chief Supinelu!' she shouted. The Garif then stopped, and turned around. Risoon, Whaul and Khaelim stopped packing, and also turned to face him. Behind his mask, we could all clearly tell that Supinelu was smiling.

From Gurdy we hired a Choccobo for the trip to the Golmore Jungle. It was more for Eyoh than anyone else, who, after staying up all night, was in no shape to walk. Khaelim held the reins and walked in front of the Choccobo whilst Eyoh slept in the saddle, somehow also managing to fend off fiends with one bare fist. I was about to ask how he learnt to fight in such a way, when Risoon answered for me. 'Khaelim spent two years in Nalbina after it was taken during the war. The fortress is lawless, and only watched to make sure convicts don't get out. All they do in their spare time is-' 'Fight 'fer our lives, tha's right.' Khaelim interrupted. 'Don' get much attention there, once the judges-'he snorted after the word, reasonably enough, for the high imperials were not much liked in Dalmasca, '-throws ya' in, they leave ya' alone. And when food and drinks is scarce, the will to survive tends to dominate over chivalry.' Khaelim was silent for a moment. 'Some terrible things happen in that dungeon, lucky I was that sometimes the guards ain't much aware of how much experience you get in there. Got one guard duty one day, driven mad I was, charged straight through 'im. Managed to make it near whole way through before I was caught. Fortunately for me though, these two was jus' comin' outta the aerodrome, saved my hide. Ain't never forgot it, that. So now I works fer 'em, payin' my debts and such.' He scratched his chin, looked up at Eyoh. 'Never expected anything like this to happen, what with ya comin' outta the Salikawood all zombie-like, and this little one here joinin' us in Archadia, what knows where she comes from, but I ain't complainin'. Nice sometimes to get a little more company, and nice to know someone other than me knows how to work an engine!' he grinned, and laughed. 'The little one's cute too. Remember when I was that young an' the world was new… Be bout' time the plague started, but not going nowhere near them memories… Well, I'll protect ya' best I can, an' that's a promise, you and little Eyoh here.'

'Thank you, mister Khaelim…' Eyoh mumbled sleepily, before yawning once and drifting back to sleep. Khaelim smiled silently, and patted the Choccobo's side, staring ahead.

Risoon dropped back beside me, but Whaul stayed up front to guard against any attacks. 'You're very lucky you know. Khaelim isn't normally one to make promises, but the ones he does he is sure to keep. Most loyal Bangaa I know, and I've known my fair share. A good worker too. In fact-' Risoon stopped and squinted against the sun briefly to make out where we were- 'I'm rather sure he's paid his debt a hundred times over by now.' I glanced briefly at Khaelim. 'Does he know?' I asked quietly. Risoon shook her head. 'I should tell him, but… A secret kept ten years is hard to tell. You and Eyoh there were the first to hear it in all that time…' She breathed out quietly and looked at Khaelim, then moved ahead to Whaul.

I looked back to Eyoh and Khaelim, then to Risoon and Whaul. In such a short time, it seemed, I had made many new companions, of all shapes and sizes. What a wonder the outside world was. I couldn't have known this, when I left Eruyt village… But I'm sure I knew inside that the wood was not my place to be. The holes in my memory were slowly filling up, but my time in the village still eluded me. And more, I had no clue when I had left.

I supposed it didn't matter so much now. I thought of Aer, and how he had befriended me as I had wandered through Rabanastre, lost and alone. No all people were like Aer… But no one was like another. I took one last look at the people around me. Perhaps by finding friends, I had managed to finally stem the flow from my heart. But sadly, I realized that it would never fill the hole he left behind.

The woods loomed near.

Golmore Jungle suddenly seemed harsh and forbidding, nothing like I had remembered. I could almost hear the wood screaming, yelling at me to get out. I was not welcome. Suddenly, amongst my friends, I felt very lonely. A one Viera lost and not allowed to return. Why was I here again, I wondered. Why do I dare brave the Jungle, the wood and Jote's anger?

Somehow, Eyoh sensed my discomfort. 'Djri?' she questioned cautiously. I shook myself awake, looked away from the wood and then back again. 'This is…nothing like returning home…' I said, not really to anyone. And then I wandered forward. And the wood swallowed me into her darkness. But I could hear nothing. Suddenly I was made aware of how my ears had dulled, but there was also something else. The others lagged behind me, but I barely paid them a glance.

'_Djri…'_

I snapped awake. What was…? It was not the wood. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible. I looked back at the others, but they were simply glancing around them in wonder at the beauty of the Jungle.

'_Djri…Djri…Awake…'_ I heard again. The voice was…serpentine. Terrible. Dark. A tremble went down my spine.

And suddenly, I lost myself and ran.

'DJRI!!!' I heard the others call after me, faintly. Was it them? Or was it that voice? I cared not. Suddenly, I was more afraid than I had ever been. They did not hear it, they would have reacted. It was only me. I could hear it. But then…I got the slightest feeling that it was familiar. My breathing quickened. Was I mad? I could feel the mist swirling around me, cold as ice. The world spun, and I stumbled on my feet. I leaned against a tree for balance, but then I heard it again.

'_Djri…Awake…The Mist…'_

And the world jerked a final time, and I keeled over, and fell, the world dimming like the morning stars.

'Djri? Please be okay Djri, Please be okay…'

It was the first sound I heard when I awoke, and it was accompanied by several sniffs. 'Eyoh?' I asked out tentatively, my head sore and my mind fuzzy. 'Djri! Oh Djri, you're okay!' The young child said, flinging herself at me. Taken aback, I sat and didn't know what to do as Eyoh cried into my shoulder. 'I ran after you, and I lost the others, Risoon and Whaul and Mister Khaelim, and I was so scared Djri, 'cause I found you and…and…' 'hush now…' I said to her, stroking her hair and trying to calm her down. What had just happened to me? I remembered the voice and shuddered. But I was whole, and Eyoh was here. 'Where…?' I asked, though Eyoh could hardly be expected to answer. The trees of Golmore suddenly seemed harsh, forbidding and dark. Then I saw something. A barrier, cast of magick. Had I gone through it? Wait…How had Eyoh gone through it? I looked at her, she had sat back, and the curious look of wonder had come back to her face, though I could see streaks where the tears had been. Were the markings around her eyes glowing slightly? I shook my head, and looked again. Nothing. So we were in Golmore, and had no knowledge of where we were. The others would be fine, but…

'Eyoh, we need to go. You must come with me to Eruyt.' She turned to look at me, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. 'To Eruyt?' She asked innocently. 'Your home that is not a home?'

I paused. 'Yes. To my home that is not a home. Come now, lest the creatures of the Fey come to investigate.' She nodded seriously, and I could clearly see she actually understood what the Fey was.

'Okay. Mister Khaelim and everyone will be okay, won't they?' 'Yes.' I answered, slowly moving forwards. 'They are probably in Paramina right now. They will wait for us at Bur-Omisace, I am sure.'

The mountain of peace. I certainly did not feel peaceful right now.

'If only…' I muttered to myself. If only I could hear the wood, tell what she thought of me, bringing this Hume child into a sacred village. The Viera, Jote especially, would not be pleased. Jote…I remembered her vaguely, her sisters even less. Did I have a sister? I doubted it much. It would not have been easy to leave, had I someone to care about…

'Djri?' Eyoh tugged on my arm. 'What's Eruyt like? I never read any books about it. Halen knows, but he won't tell me.' 'Halen?' I asked, confused. 'You can't see him, but I can. He's there, but he's not…' Eyoh said, dismissing the enquiry gently. I decided to drop it for now. 'Eruyt…It's…' I struggled to remember. 'It's very…Beautiful. Peaceful, away from the world. A small island of solitude in the vast word of Ivalice.' There was not much I could tell. I could not remember most of it.

'It sounds interesting…' She said, looking around. A slight rustle caught my attention in the bush. I turned my ears to it, and strained to hear the sound, stopping in my movement. Eyoh stopped too, and looked around. 'Is there somebody…?' she began, when a tall Viera Wood-Warder stepped out of the trees. 'You are not welcome.' She said blatantly. 'The wood does not want you here.' She then stared at Eyoh, and back at me. 'The mist around you…It is…not…' she was confused, though still remained calm. 'I am going to Eruyt. You will not stop me.' I said forcefully. 'Of course. The outsider wishes to return. And what of the…Hume Child?' she asked, not fully addressing Eyoh, and with a slight mocking tone to her words. Silently, another wood-warder stepped from the woods, listening in on the situation. I stepped forward, and pushed Eyoh behind me. 'The Hume Child is with me, and you shall not harm her.'

'You have white hair too…' Eyoh said absent mindedly, not at all concerned. The two Viera stared at her, and she smiled, causing them to blink and look surprised. I, however, was extremely tense. Returning now seemed even worse than before.

'Jote will not be pleased…' The Wood-Warder said, but she had caught the strength in my voice, and stepped back, allowing me to approach the hidden path. I muttered a few words of Magick, and the pathway revealed itself, much to Eyoh's apparent delight. 'ooooh…' She breathed, leaving the Viera unsure of how to react to her. They looked at each other, and silently melted away into the wood.

And the gate to Eruyt was opened.

Eruyt. A village hidden in the forest, a place trapped in time. It was like I had stepped out of a raging river onto a shore. Everything seemed so much stiller, so much more peaceful. Suddenly, I was hesitant. Did I want to disturb this serenity? Were my memories so important?

But I didn't get to choose for myself, for Eyoh was already halfway up the elegant treetop pathway. I tensed. Oh no. What would the Viera think of her?

I ran after her, making the path clatter with my every step. I saw, in the garden ahead, that the Viera there were turning to see where the noise was coming from, but I had caught up with Eyoh by then. I stopped in front of her. 'Eyoh, you cannot wander into this place like this. The Viera of Eruyt are not as welcoming of Humes as am I. I should not even be here. The wood, I know her anger, and I-'

'Know of what? You do not hear the wood, I can see that plainly. Your ears have dulled, "Djri of the Gales". And what of your partner, Skythrift? Does he not grace us with his unwelcome presence as do you?' I turned to face the Viera speaking, now angered by her careless words of Aer. 'Aer is dead, as you well know!' I spoke, nearly shouting. 'The wood tells you this, Jote, does it not? She tells you of my partner, and the mist at Nabudis?' I fixed the leader of the Viera with a cold stare. Eyoh held on to my arm, stayed close.

Jote was a tall Viera, with a heavy accent and an air of command. Her eyes spoke many ages of her wisdom, her hair a purest white, as were her tall ears. She stared back calmly, her arms crossed across her chest. A group of Viera had gathered, and she waved them away, even the wood-warders who were obviously anxious to cut me down. Jote was as still and silent as could be.

I suddenly faltered, looked down and realized that there were tears on my cheeks. I wiped one off with a finger, and stared at the tiny watery pearl, twinkling in the filtered sunlight. Jote addressed me directly. 'What is it that you come for, to be an intruder in our mist? You know fully well that no Viera left the woods can ever return.'

I was silent for a moment. Eyoh squeezed my arm, and looked up at me with wide, worried eyes. I breathed out, and stroked her hair. 'It is okay. I was…Expecting this. You could not understand. You are only a Hume child, and in the eyes of a Viera, no more than an infant.' She looked away. 'I understand more than you will ever know.' There was a note of pain in her voice, and Jote suddenly drew her attention to the girl, as if noticing her for the first time.

'This child has been touched by the Nethicite…' She said slowly. 'The mist swirls around her, like moths to a candle.' She walked closer, to my surprise, and crouched down in front of Eyoh, causing me to become very alarmed indeed. I moved to pull Eyoh away, but Jote stopped me. 'I do not wish any harm'

Eyoh slowly raised her head, and looked Jote in the eyes. Jote's eyes narrowed a second, then she stepped back, and spread her arms wide. I knew what she was doing.

The leaves and the wind seemed to encircle Jote for a moment, as the wood spoke to her. I looked on, in a certain envy. Then Jote opened her eyes and lowered her arms.

'The wood tells me much. You are not the Hume child you appear to be. You have been touched by the Nethicite, no longer what you would seem. And you-' She turned to me suddenly 'You are here again for something I cannot give. You left this wood, twenty years ago. But then, you never fitted in anyway.' She finished harshly. 'And you fell in love with a Hume. Why, you are almost as bad as my once sister.' A thoughtful look entered her eye. 'But I cannot say…I am not impressed by some of your exploits. And… I… Pity you, for your time in Nabudis. You are no longer a Viera, Djri.' I looked down. 'The mist has changed you. You are no longer what you know to be. Yet you are also what you were always meant to be. The wood tells me things of you, and I am puzzled'

I did not know what to say. Jote, always so commanding, as I remembered, always so strong and decisive, and now she was unsure of how to react. Eyoh stood forward, and looked up at Jote. 'You're a good leader. You shouldn't worry so much about your sister, wherever she is. If she's your sister, she will be fine.' She stepped back to me. 'This is my big sister now. And she is a good sister too. She looks after me. You look after your sisters well too.' Jote looked both surprised and confused. Eyoh tapped the side of her nose. 'I know things. My nose isn't as sharp as yours, but I listen, and I learn.'

Jote was shocked for a second. Slowly, a small smile formed on her lips. She turned around and began walking away. Then she stopped, and without turning around, said 'She is a smart child. I am sure you will be a fine sister to her.' The way she said it wasn't insulting. In fact, it almost sounded like a compliment, as much as Jote could compliment an outsider.

'Thank you.' I whispered, and taking Eyoh's hand, I walked slowly from the village of Eruyt.

We stood and watched as the pathway disappeared behind us. Eyoh seemed quiet, but strangely content. 'You are brave' I said, 'Standing up to Jote like that. She has more power as a Viera than the magister of Archadia.' Eyoh smiled. 'It's easier to stand up for someone you love.' I smiled too. 'I guess it is…'

We were silent for a moment, and I tilted my head back, allowing the sounds of the jungle wash over me- the Treants striding around on their huge hands, the Panthers growling softly from beneath the leaves. They did not bother us, which was strange, but welcome. Eyoh leaned back. 'Touched by the Nethicite…' she mumbled, searching for the blue sky above the dark trees. 'Hm?' I stopped, and turned to look at her. 'That's what Jote said, I was touched by the Nethicite. I don't know, but maybe that's how I can…' she stopped, looking at her hands. I was perplexed. 'Halen? Have I been… Touched, by the Nethicite?'

And then I heard something answer. I froze rigid as it spoke.

'Nethicite has indeed touched you, child. The mist runs in your veins, the stone melded with your very bones...' I gasped and stood back. It was like many voices, but only one was speaking, a creature that which I could not see.

Eyoh noticed my shock, and she froze too. 'Can you… Hear him?' she asked in a whisper. I nodded, dumbstruck, I could not speak. 'You can hear Halen!?' she suddenly seemed very excited. 'You can hear him too?' she stammered, grabbing my hand. 'Do you see him then? Can you?'

I looked around. The mist was flowing around the wood in an unusual pattern, but I could not see…

'Nay, I cannot.' I said, tilting my head downwards. Eyoh seemed a little disappointed, but then cheered up, pulling on my hand to get me to hurry along. 'But you could hear him! You're the first ever, Djri! ' then she smiled at me, and I had no power not to smile back, troubled as I was. It was not the voice I had heard but… Who…or what, was this Halen?

Slowly, the Jungle began to show signs of transition into Paramina. Odd patches of a pure white snow glittered the forest floor, and I could see sets of footprints, though old, untouched enough to stand out clearly. Two Humes and a Bangaa. It was definitely Risoon Khaelim and Whaul. I pointed this out to Eyoh, and she grinned, delighted by news of our companions and "Mister Khaelim" or as she called the Bangaa. I was indeed beginning to miss the group, though we had only been separate a few days, by my reckoning. Then, time never passed in Eruyt, so it was hard to tell.

A large wooden platform was all that separated us from Paramina, but as we tried to cross it- 'Halt, outsiders!' a Viera called, as we stepped into her view. Her stature presented a fight, and her clothing was that of a salve-maker, ears tipped black like mine, though less. Surely she would not try prevent our travels?

But… 'You passed here unwelcome. Jote allows you, but I cannot let this stand.' She stood, her bow menacingly drawn with a silver arrow. I pushed Eyoh behind me. 'What right have you to prevent our journey?' I asked, tensed and ready. The Viera stopped a moment. 'I-' she stammered, then aimed her bow at me, as I opened my eyes in disbelief. A challenge?

Her eyes flashed with confusion, but then sharpened. 'Fight me.' She commanded. 'I wish to know how worthy you are, Djri of the Gales!'

I drew my long sword tentatively, and sent Eyoh to the edge with a wave of my hand. The Viera opposite me growled. I narrowed my eyes.

The fist arrow flew.

A quick sidestep to the left, and I avoided being impaled. The other Viera snarled, her expression twisted, her eyes dark with menace. Surely she was not sane, declaring war on her own… But then I guiltily remembered- I was no longer a Viera.

As another arrow flew towards me, I sidestepped again and slashed through it wholly with my sword whilst it was in flight. This was, of course, purely an act of warning- I out matched this Viera in skill, and I wanted her to be aware of it. Then perhaps she would cease in this pathetic challenge. But she did not, instead she flung three more arrows. There was nowhere to dodge. I yelled out- 'Fira!' and the arrows burst into flame. Taking my sword, I ran at her, forcing her to jump back quickly, miscalculating her step. I watched as her balance was tipped, and, taking the opportunities I swiped her legs with the flat of my blade. She fell to the ground, surprised. I turned to stand over the overwhelmed Viera. I was sure she had not expected my level to be so high.

But when I stared into her face, I saw nothing. And then…

Her bow drew quickly, and I realized I was no longer her target. 'Eyoh!!!' I cried, and flung myself across her sight. The arrow flew, and struck me firmly in my shoulder, my left side where my armor had long since fallen away. I heard Eyoh cry out as I stumbled, but the wound was not fatal. I pulled myself to my full height, and snarled at the Viera, the Viera who dared aim at my little one. Stepping cruelly on her hand which held her bow, I pulled it from her grasp, and, with one sharp movement, snapped it clean in half.

Shock and fear painted her face, anger and terror painted mine. How dare she…? Eyoh was not even parley to our fight!

I clutched at the arrow in my shoulder, then dull throb of its pain now becoming sharp. I was sure my expression was cruel and twisted. Then a small shard of some type of crystal fell from the Viera's hand. 'I am done…' she whispered, losing consciousness. I stared at the stone for a moment. Its dark red-orange colors hypnotizing me- I could not turn away. The mist surged from it in a torrent.

And then.

"Crash!" the crystal shattered as Eyoh bought her foot strongly down upon it. And the spell was broke. I blinked, once more aware of the hot blood running in rivulets down my arm. Had the arrow pierced a vein? I was beginning to feel woozy. 'Djri!' Eyoh cried, tear stricken as she rushed to me and examined my arm.

'Why did you do that Djri! She could've…Could've…' and then she started to cry in big heaving sobs. I knelt, and comforted her best I could, hushing her.

'I must do this. You are my sister, and I must protect you.' She looked up at me, eyes shiny and moist, then looked to the other Viera. 'Why-' 'It does not matter.' A surge of pain went through my arm, and I hissed through my teeth. 'Oh, Djri!' Eyoh cried. I did not know any healing spells, and wondered what to do. But then Eyoh nodded, and told me to pull out the arrow. I clenched my teeth, and pulled the long shaft from my shoulder, bringing a fresh torrent of blood and pain. 'Curaga!' she commanded, and I felt the wound begin to heal. Her magic was very strong, and it surprised me. The pain in my arm stopped, the flow of blood halted. I smiled weakly, and Eyoh looked relieved. 'Thank you, little one.' I spoke, softly. 'We must go. It is not far to Paramina rift.' I took one last look toward the Viera laying unconscious on the wooden slats, and turned away, not disgusted, but worried.

That crystal…It had surely been Manufactured Nethicite.

The winds swept cold snow across the earth. Paramina was a desolate, icy wasteland, a Jagd where somehow, airships once flew. I wondered what the icy peaks looked like from above, seeing the Garuda spreading their fiery wings above the white, the giant Slaven small ants among the mountains. It would be amazing, if the Airship were not Archadian. I looked in the direction of Bur-Omisace. Hopefully there would be a merchant there, as though Eyoh had "Cured" it, my arm was still in a bad condition, and I could only hold my sword with one hand. I also hoped to find a staff for Eyoh there, for she needed something through which she could channel her magic.

'How much longer…?' the little girl asked, shivering slightly. 'Not much more. It is a short passage to Bur-Omisace.' I answered, trudging along in the snow. Viera did not react much to cold, so though I could see the Hume-Child shivering, I felt only slightly chilly myself. I pulled her over and stood with her beside me, out of the wind. 'Im really tired…' she whined, and I felt a pang of pity. Children were not meant for travel like this, but there was naught I could do for her, except urge her to continue on. The Wolves seemed to stay away from us, which was something I did not at all mind. However…

"Clink-Krick" Another skeleton emerged from the snow, and I had to pause to cut it down with my good arm. The Dark Skeletons had been attacking us much on this journey, and I wondered whether the strange mist I sensed around Eyoh and I had anything to do with it.

We finally reached the sand-strewn path. A Kiltias man welcomed us, his blue garb standing out against the snow. 'The weary may rest here. We offer what food and shelter we can, travelers. 'He smiled at us, despite our unnerving appearances, Eyoh's stark white hair and the large crimson blood stain on my sleeve.

'Tell us, did by any chance two Humes and a Bangaa walk past? Males (for I had to lie in Risoon's stead), one very tall-' I motioned to the air about midway the height of my ears, Whaul- 'One rather short, blonde hair, and a Bangaa, with a mechanics belt and an eye-mask?' The man nodded, and motioned towards the top of the mountain. Eyoh and I thanked him, and continued up the path. Many a refugee still remained here after the war. I could see their best efforts to rebuild the ruined camp, though in places, it almost seemed as though the fires of the Imperial bombs still burned.

The rain fell lightly, but the sun seemed to be making its best efforts to shine.

Eyoh bounced along, a new spring in her step. I realized she had become very fond of all of us, during our rather short time together. She would probably be looking forward to seeing Khaelim, for he adored the child so.

I looked ahead, up to the peak. Snow strewn, and windswept, the mountain Bur-Omisace was still ruined from the dirge of war. Small formations of sky-stone floated, suspended indefinitely, above the ridges, a ring of magic about the grand Kiltias temple. Of course, I recalled bitterly, the Gran-Kiltias himself was dead. The world, still a year after war, was lonely, askew. But then my thoughts were broken by a shout, and then Eyoh was running toward the Bangaa who had his arms open to her.

Khaelim scooped the young girl up in his arms, and swung her around playfully, as she whooped in delight. 'Mister Khaelim! I missed you!!'

Risoon and Whaul stood back and watched the scene with some amusement, and I felt myself smiling softly. Barely separate for five days, and yet so long it had seemed.

Risoon walked forward, a cheeky smile gracing her normally straight and serious face. 'I had no idea you had become so soft Khaelim. Sky-pirating, being shot at, chased and blown up too mellow for you?' It was a poor attempt at a joke, but Khaelim grinned impishly anyway. 'Jus' getting' too used to the little one here.' He set her down, and squatted before her. 'Are ya okay, kiddo? Not harmed I hope, though I know Djri woulda taken good care o' yer.' He stood, and stared at my arm. 'But not good care o 'erself it seems.' The smile faded from my face as I recalled the rogue Viera, the arrow and the crystal. Whaul stood forward.

'It would seem it has been…a long journey.' He said quietly, staring at my arm and the unhappy, slightly worried look that had taken Eyoh's face. She whispered something, but even with my ears I could not make it out.

'Come now, no time for moods. We must plan our journey ahead, and hear the story of your exploits.' Risoon piped in, beckoning to a low, overhanging rock where a fire burned merrily.

I nodded briefly, as Khaelim lifted Eyoh onto his shoulders and began walking as she hugged his thick, softly scaled neck. He grinned to me, and motioned with his clawed hand.

I did my best to smile, but now I felt anything but joyful, as I began to lose myself to my inner thoughts, and the soft swirl of mist flowing.

I sat, listening silently to the fire crackle. The others were fast asleep, Eyoh tired from her adventure. But I could not sleep. There was too much to ponder upon.

I sighed, closing my eyes, still feeling the fires warmth. Snow fell softly outside the big cave, but as far as I knew, we were the only ones inside. I could smell the remnants of the food on the breeze, and I opened my eyes into slits, allowing myself to observe the orange light cast upon my companions. Risoon lay with an arm across her bulky metal chest armor, too afraid to cast it off for want of Khaelim's trust. Her blonde hair was in a crest about her head, and she breathed slowly through her nose. Whaul's black hair reflected the fires light strongly, and his spear was close at his hand should anything unexpected happen. Khaelim sat with his head cast down against a wall, a slight snuffling noise escaping him from time to time. I looked humbly upon him, and remembered his vow to protect Eyoh and I. I could not fathom what he was feeling, but he had seemed guilty and restless all night.

And Eyoh. She slept peacefully, curled up into a fetal position, her thumb in her mouth like so many Hume children I had seen. I watched her chest move in and out slowly, and felt a certain peace fall upon me.

And suddenly, she kicked out, an ugly expression overtaking her young face. The marks about her eyes burned a terrible orange-red, and I widened my eyes in alarm. Eyoh's eyes seemed screwed shut, and she lashed out over and over in her sleep, fighting some dream-world monster. Her hand tore along the wall, her fingers twisted into a claw. Then I felt the mist around her begin moving like I had never known before. It seemed almost to manifest itself, into a figure above the child's head. She then screamed out, a long, feral tone, and the figure was gone. Risoon, Whaul and Khaelim awoke, Whaul drawing his spear, Khaelim barking out a short growl. I sharply drew in my breath. Risoon, her eyes flashing, turned to me, and all I could do was shake my head; I know not.

Eyoh's body relaxed. Her breathing became slower, and the orange about her eyes faded, leaving black shadows where they had lain.

And the mist settled.

My breathing was fast, uncontrollable. Everyone looked around in disbelief. What in Ivalice had just happened? What had happened to Eyoh just now, to make her like that?

The creature we had just seen in those brief moments was gone, replaced by a tranquil, innocent child.

And on the wall there was a single long gash, picked out by the flames flickering light.

"_All the predict__ion, Success! But the behavior…"_

Eyoh…What…Was she?

The dawn couldn't come quickly enough. Restless and worried, I did not shut my eyes but for one moment. Eyoh rolled over in her sleep, and I looked at her, wondering, asking myself questions I didn't want to answer. Khaelim and Whaul had both gone to sleep a few hours since. It must have been about 4am when Risoon broke the silence.

'She seems so…Peaceful…' she murmured, casting er tired eyes over Eyoh. Then she looked over to me, and said quietly, 'She doesn't trust Whaul and I as much as you, you know. She seems to have bonded more with you and Khaelim than with we Humes.' 'I presume she is not a normal Hume child,' I said, a slight smile on my face, though inside I felt uncertain and unsure. But then, a Viera would not show that, to a Hume. Not to just any Hume, anyway.

'What was he like?' Risoon asked, pressing no further upon Eyoh's earlier unconscious actions. 'You know, Aer?' I felt my heart give a pang as she mentioned his name.

'He was…' I began, not knowing what to say, 'More than just a Hume. He was kind, and just, and understanding, he always cared for the people of Dalmasca and Bhujerba, and he did not judge harshly as I…Once had. He showed me that Humes were more than creatures who hated each other and looked upon the world with jealousy, that you were compassionate, that you could feel for things the way a Viera never before knew.' I closed my eyes. 'He showed me so much, the beauty of the outside world. He taught me that the land outside the wood was not as hash and unforgiving a place as we had thought. He taught me…' I slowed, as I felt a lump rise in my throat, and felt sorrow like I had only just seen him die. 'He taught me to love…Which is more than the wood alone could ever teach to a Viera.' Risoon was staring at me with her head tilted ever so slightly to the side, her blonde hair laying in front of her dark green eyes. She was silent, and then asked a question I had not expected. 'Were you wed?'

I gasped, then bought my hand to my mouth. Risoon's eyes were questioning, I saw them dart to a ring on my right hand where my gauntlet was missing. My other hand went to the ring, and I twisted it around my finger, staring at my reflection in the burnished gold, the crimson ruby set in the metal.

I swallowed, and did not look her in the eye.

'Aye'

I heard Risoon sit up and then her feet crunching on the new fallen snow. She did not feel confident about how to react to the answer, I realized. I slowly got to my feet, and followed her out.

The night sky was now clear, the stars shining deeply in the lightening sky.

'Khaelim.' Risoon said quietly. 'I…Trust him enough to know my secret, yet I find I am unable to tell him…'

'A secret kept ten years is not easy to tell' I remembered, when she had told us her story. 'You should tell him…' Risoon looked at me, unsure, and asked, 'Would you tell him for me?' there was a slight measure of desperation in her voice, but I shook my head firmly. 'It is not my secret to tell. You must tell him if he would ever be able to fully trust you with it.' She breathed out slowly through her nose. 'That's what I had feared you'd say, but I will not quarrel with one wiser than I. I shall tell him… Once we are ready to leave.' She then turned her head slowly towards the rising sun, and I saw a small smile cross her solemn, thin lips. It was a smile of relief, and I knew my words had lifted a burden from the young sky pirate's shoulders.

I looked to the morning star, and I smiled, breathing one word with frosty white breath into the still air.

'Aer.'

As we embarked, Risoon sidled up towards Khaelim, who had been checking his things. Eyoh looked at me happily, and I smiled back, if not slightly slower than usual. 'She's gonna tell Mister Khaelim her secret, isn't she?' Eyoh chirped, getting a stare from Whaul, who walked towards us. 'Is she really?' he asked slowly, as if he could hardly believe it. 'I've been telling her that she has no need to keep that secret anymore for five years, but she never listens.' He looked up inquisitively. 'You talked to her I take it?' 'Aye' 'Then that is good.' He stopped, and smiled, a new light in his eyes. 'Thank you Djri. And you, Eyoh.' I tilted my head to the side. 'You are most welcome.' I said, and Eyoh nodded in agreement. The suddenly somewhere behind us, Khaelim started laughing.

I turned in alarm, and Risoon was standing there with the most shocked look on her face than I could eve have imagined. 'You _what?_' she exclaimed, her eyes wide. 'I er…Knew already.' Khaelim said rather sheepishly after he had stopped snorting. 'How did you…' Risoon began, then she turned a deep shade of red. 'You didn't-' 'What!? No no no, of course not!' Khaelim replied quickly, waving his hands in front of his face and stepping back. Risoon seemed somewhat relieved, but Khaelim had turned a slight shade of purple. 'I…er found out when you was talking to Whaul this one time, eh? Y'knows, I was in the boiler room under tha' deck when you's came out talking, and…I listened. Sorry Cap'in.' Risoon let out a breath, and began to giggle nervously. 'Then it does not bother you at all?' she asked, as Eyoh herself began to giggle about the whole affair. 'Nay. Why would it? You've done a fine job as me' captain so far, ain't ya? 'side, weren't fer you I'd be dead bones in Nalbina, there's the truth, so owed ya fer it, nothing forgetting. When a Bangaa's in debt, he pays it.'

Risoon smiled warmly, and then began to laugh truly. Eyoh was in a fit of giggles, her hands in front of her nose, and Whaul was chuckling quietly along, looking rather content. Oh, the silliness of the situation, I pondered. All that worry over nothing.

Khaelim's booming laugh was attracting stares, and as much as I wanted to get moving, all I could do was contemplate, and smile.

The snowy glade looked much more welcoming by the clear morning sun. The ice sparkled like crystals illuminated by the light, and the lilies that grew in the vale had small icicles hanging off them as though frozen in time. The cool air was crisp, and I felt more awake and aware of my surroundings than I had in a while. I looked back at Eyoh, happily gallivanting along beside Khaelim, who was showing her how to use her new staff that we had purchased from a Seeq merchant on Bur-Omisace. He twirled it impressively, and then gave it to Eyoh, who somehow managed to copy him exactly and perfectly spin her staff around her in a whirl. Khaelim looked slightly flustered, but heartily congratulated her. She beamed at me and held it in front of her like a marching girl at a festival. I smiled back, her episode last night all but sealed away in the back corners of my mind. It would not do me well to dwell on it.

Risoon expertly shot down a Garuda Egi by adding Bravery to her status, which she then showed Eyoh how to chant and cast. It seemed Eyoh would swallow any knowledge we had to lend wholeheartedly, and she learned fast. It was quickly becoming an enjoyable practice to teach the young girl any Magick that we knew so that she could master it for better use.

I dropped back to her and allowed Whaul to take the lead. He seemed like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders, and he smiled warmly as he passed me and surged forward with his spear.

We were headed for the Feywood. I had told the group of my experience with the mist-crazed Viera in Golmore, and we all agreed, though the creatures of the Feywood were infinitely stronger, it would be better to avoid any more conflict with my kind.

Trying to recall the scathe magick I had used in Bhujerba, I cast it towards a White Wolf that was looking like it was about to pounce on us. Unfortunately, that was the exact moment that I heard that terrible voice once again. '_Djri…Awakened…Djri…_'

My aim was thrown off as I jerked, and instead of hitting the Wolf as I had intended, my magick headed off in a completely opposite direction. 'No…' I breathed, as I watched a blizzard elemental wander across the Magick's path. The Scathe spell hit it and dissipated, as the elemental, a white whorl of ice and light seemed to hiss and recoil. 'Flee!' yelled Risoon, seeing the elemental turn its attention to us. I turned to run, but then saw Eyoh, a strong minded look on her face standing right in its path, chanting a magick I did not know. I froze as I saw the powerful elemental float erratically toward her, but then eased slightly as I saw Khaelim in front of her in its path. I ran toward them, hoping I would get there in time when-

'Flare!' Eyoh called, raising her staff in the air, the strange marks around her eyes once more burning a fearsome orange.

A powerful light erupted in the air above the elemental and poured down on it in an unholy current.

The most powerful black Magick! How in Ivalice had Eyoh known it?

Khaelim staggered back, shielding his eyes, surprised. 'Wha' in the name o' Raithwall?!' he exclaimed, as the magic fizzled and disappeared, and the elemental screeched horribly and fell in lifeless pieces to the ground.

Eyoh swayed, her MP spent, and I dashed forward to catch her. 'Where did you learn that?' I asked her, and she looked at me, rather dazed. 'In Draklor…' she muttered, then sat down in the snow. Risoon and Whaul had stopped running as they saw the magic, and now they regrouped with us. Whaul offered Eyoh an elixir, and she took it gratefully. The marks around her eyes had not faded.

'The child knows great magic…'I heard the disembodied voice of Halen in my ears, and I twitched my nose, looking to see if anyone else heard it. No-one showed any signs of distress, though Eyoh smiled, so I could assume she was the only one that heard. 'My attention is well spent…' it added, almost as an afterthought, in its voice that was one, yet many.

My thoughts turned to Eyoh. She had said to me in Jahara that she had caused the explosion in Archadia- In Draklor. Why was she so powerful? How had she wrought so much damage?

I loved the child, she was my sister, but I was scared now. The mist was gathering even stronger in her and I was worried something terrible would happen. I needed to protect her.

For she was my sister now, and like with Aer, I would do anything for her.

I stroked her hair absentmindedly as she smiled weakly and drifted off to sleep.

We had to take shelter under a ledge until Eyoh recovered. She had spent too much energy on her spell and had to sleep for an hour before she was ready to travel again. Khaelim lifted her gently onto his shoulders, and thankfully when we emerged, the snowstorms had not started. We were near the Feywoods, and I could feel the mist gathering. Soon, we would even be able to see it. I smiled, thinking of Eyoh's expression of wonder when she had entered the Eruyt Village. New experiences boded well with her, and I was thankful for her resilience and curiosity.

'It is this way' I pointed out, toward a great chasm where the ground was sheltered from the snowfall. The odd patch of green-black moss showed through like carpet, and gave the vale an earthy, calming smell. I breathed out, watching for any signs of creatures. We did not need any more battles than necessary, as the Feywood was a harsh and dangerous place, filled with creatures from beyond the mists, blanketed by white amongst trees of grand heights- taller than any of those in Ivalice, as there was none brave enough to dare cut anything down and anger the gods.

Khaelim grunted. 'I was expectin' something more… Fearsome.' He commented, as he peered into the fog. 'It is fearsome enough, believe me, my Bangaa friend' Risoon replied, raising her crossbow to eye level as she heard a twig snap. I drew my sword, which shimmered and reflected the orange light of the mist. In fact, the mist almost seemed to gather in my sword, and I stared at it in apprehension. This was the first time I had entered such an area of strong mist since Nabudis, after all.

A hell hound leapt out of the shadows towards us, and Khaelim caught it in the mouth with his spear, which he used to fling the beast away. It glared at us with hungry eyes, its flaming horn an eerie light in the whiteness. It then snorted, turning its beady eyes to my sword, and walked away, the fur on its haunches still raised.

I wondered, then of the nature of my sword. Though many a suspicious person would think it cursed, it would not harm me. After all, I had not stolen it. But perhaps, it had different properties, given to it by the mist…

Or was that not the sword, but me?

Deep in the mist, I heard a growl. I turned my head toward the noise, but the silence had already closed in. Though I could feel excitement in my heart, I quelled it. Now was not the time for carelessness. 'There's something there…' Eyoh said shakily. She grasped my hand, her hand to her mouth and staff slung across her back. She looked scared and restless, like some grim fate was following us and she could see its writhing mass. Her normally dark and solemn eyes were bright azure, and they darted left and right seeking out the creature. Then suddenly, I felt it. I stopped, and closed my eyes. The mist was gathering. 'The mist feels different here…' I murmured, hurrying Eyoh along to Khaelim and turning my back to them. I sniffed in. Something foul hung in the air. Where was it? Not here…Not over there…Not- …there!

I turned quickly, and shouted- 'Run!' when I saw each of their eyes open in horror. A great boom surrounded me, and the mist washed over me like a tidal wave. It burned! It almost felt like the shock in Nabudis, and I screamed, unable to control myself. From the others, I also heard a scream. 'No!' Eyoh yelled, as she fell to her knees, clutching her head. Risoon was first to regain her composure, and see the beast that loomed over us. Through slit eyes I could see a terrible dragon-like creature roaring over us. I vaguely recalled a tale about a creature called a "Giruveganus" though this was far larger than the description. 'Everybody, get out! This one's far too powerful!' Risoon yelled, scooping Eyoh up in her arms. 'Djri!' I heard her yell too, as I fell to the ground. But the mist! I shook my head from side to side, my nails grinding through the soil. I was losing myself to it. I couldn't let it! For Eyoh's sake, if not mine. 'Go!' I yelled to them. 'It will follow if I do not stay! Go! Go!'

I heard Eyoh let out a wail. 'Noooo! Djri!' I could see tears in her eyes. Risoon handed the struggling child to Khaelim- 'Take her!' and ran to meet me, taking out her crossbow. 'Get going!' she yelled to Khaelim and Whaul. Then, loading her crossbow, a grim look on her face as Khaelim turned and ran, a regretful grimace on his face, she put a hand on my shoulder. I almost lashed out at her, but stilled myself just in time. 'I am not letting you die today.' She told me firmly, but with a slight tremble in her voice. The Giruveganus roared, mist spiraling in horrid tendrils from its body. Risoon hauled me to my feet, and I breathed out raggedly. 'The mist…' I said through gritted teeth. Risoon growled. 'Do it for Eyoh. She needs you. Your story-' she said as she fired her first bolt-'Is not over- 'She fired another- 'Yet!' I snapped back to myself, and drew my sword, running at the monster with it raised to my shoulder.

As I slashed my first, only one thought echoed in my head.

For Eyoh. For my sister.

The mist of battle cleared slowly. I sank to my knees, my sword falling out of my hands. There was blood on my armor, on my face and clothes. I did not know if it was mine or the monsters. I barely even cared. Breathing heavily, I sunk to my knees. The creature lay on its side, so many gashes and bolts along its carcass it could have fallen apart if touched. It was dead. The battle had been at least an hour long. Perhaps more. I looked over at Risoon. Her hair was plastered messily across her face with sweat and blood, and there was a large hole in her chest armor. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth was open, and I could hear her ragged breath.

My arms shaking, I pushed myself to my feet, and stumbled towards her. I hissed as new blood poured from my shoulder again- the old wound had split during the fight. Stemming it with my hand, I knelt beside Risoon. She coughed, opening her eyes, and blood came from her mouth. 'My armor-get it off…Can't breathe…' She choked, as her hand went to her side where the metal had been crushed inwards, constricting on her chest. I tore it open, and she let out a gasp and a long series of coughs as she rolled on her side, sucking in air. After a short while, on her hands and knees, she rolled over on her back, wheezing. 'That…Wasn't…So…Bad…' she struggled to say, grinning, blood on her teeth. Taken by surprise, my only reaction was to chuckle softly, breathing out, my breath as visible as the orange mist around us. It didn't burn anymore. Risoon discarded her armor, leaving her gore-spattered green tunic on, and binding her wound with her crossbow belt. I clutched my shoulder, and tore off some of my sleeve to make a tourniquet. Then, I struggled to my feet once more, dragging Risoon up with me. 'Are you fit to walk?' I asked her. 'No' she spat, but maintained a small smile on her face. 'But I don't really have a choice, do I? Come now…' She said, leaning on me, dragging a useless leg beside her. I took her arm over my good shoulder, and picked up my sword and her crossbow, putting them across my back. 'The exit can't be far off' Risoon continued.

I nodded, and we began to walk away from the oversized Giruveganus. The mist didn't burn anymore, and I was calm, tired, hurt, and thankful. Eyoh had gotten away safely with Khaelim and Whaul. And in my mind, that meant all was well.

Risoon chuckled softly to herself. 'We must look like two old war heroes' she said, as we shuffled along. I shook my head slightly, but then agreed. 'A victorious battle. Pity no-one shall ever know of it.' I murmured. Risoon laughed at that. 'I wouldn't be so sure. We're still here. We've still a tale to tell. This is our story, Friend, and I'll tell all who will listen.'

'So. The way you reacted to the mist back there. Was that something that all Viera are sensitive to?' Risoon asked, as we shuffled along. The snow was beginning to melt underfoot, which meant that the Ozmone plain was near, and we were almost out of the Golmore, having left the Feywood a short time ago. 'Aye.' I said, after a thought. 'We are sensitive to the mist…The way it moves, how it turns and rages…' The burning I had felt, both there and Nabudis…

'So why did Eyoh respond in the same way?' 'She…I…I am not sure.' I stammered weakly. How could I know? Perhaps this was the result of whatever had been done to the child in Archadia. I turned my head away to think, staring into the trees, so tall and old, and wise. I wondered how many moons they'd seen, how many stories they had shared. Certainly my story was new to them, or so I could hope. Risoon stayed silent, perhaps realizing I was troubled on the subject. Smart of her not to question further. I blinked, long and slow, tired. Too many sleepless nights, too many battles now and much to think on had left me weaker than I had thought. 'The mist back there…It burned in a way I have only known it to burn once before.' I said quietly. 'In Nabudis, the mist was just as angry. I wonder what we could have done, to make the gods react so.'

'Who am I' Rison said, 'To fathom what the gods wish on this world? I must be tiny, insignificant in their eye. But then, past events have proven they watch closer than we had always thought.' I chuckled. 'The gods are just that. Gods. How can we wonder why they curse us with fate?' Risoon smiled too. 'I suppose, a Viera could know, no? You live far longer than I. a year must be but a blink to you.' 'Nay, I do not believe we live quite that long.' 'Then I am ignorant…' Risoon hissed, clutching her side. It must pain her more than I had thought. 'Not much farther. Look, the edge of Golmore. We are almost there.' Risoon nodded, steeling herself, not speaking any longer. Her hand went to the hole in her tunic, and pulled out a small shard of metal embedded in her side. 'I fail to see…How I could have…Missed that' she said, wincing and dropping it. 'You will be fine. The wound has not killed you.' _'Yet' _Risoon added, clenching her teeth. 'So how did you meet Aer?' She asked me, obviously trying to keep her mind off the pain. How long had it been? Ten ,twelve years? More? Aer was not as young as Risoon, before he… 'I was in Rabanastre.' I began. 'I had just reached it, after wandering a long time in the lower regions of Ivalice. I was lost, and alone, with this strange world of Humes around me. I did not know where to go, what to do next… And then he found me' I stated simply. 'He saw me, and offered me understanding. He was kind, and he cared for me. No-one had cared for me like that before, ever. And suddenly I knew why so many of my people had left the wood…'

I had wandered through Rabanastre, lost and alone, with no-one to guide me and only my sword at my side for protection. I was younger then, much younger. I had none of the hurt and fear that burdens the mature mind so. I was only about forty, young for a Viera, uncommonly so. Leaving the wood had been hard, but the rewards were great…Except for the loneliness, no wood to whisper in my ear. But the sky was wide, and my mind was open, and I did not worry over the loneliness when I did not have to. I sought out adventure, I let my curiosity lead me, and for a time, I was happy. And then, I had travelled to Rabanastre, and realized how little I knew. And felt small, and lost, and very, very lonely. I…had some dark times in that city, but then…I met him.

Aer.

He was a tall Hume, with fair, unscarred skin and a piercing above his left eyebrow. His eyes were wide, a warm hazel very much like my own, but kind and wise and so welcoming. His hair was of shining silver, cut just below his ears. I did not learn until later that for Humes at his age this was uncommon, but it did not matter from the start. His smile, so friendly, so clear and open. So trusting, so benevolent, so true. And from the first moment I saw him, that first moment he held out his hand, and asked me 'Are you okay?', I knew, deep in my heart of hearts that I would love him, as a soul mate, as a true friend, as a lover. And he would love me back.

I stopped walking, tears falling down my cheeks in a torrent. My shoulders shook, but there was nothing I could knowingly do to stop them. I couldn't speak of him anymore. I couldn't- didn't want to remember. It hurt too much right now. Risoon looked at me with calm, sorrowful eyes. 'I am sorry, Djri. I had not meant to open an old wound.' I just leant against her and cried, for all the sorrow in my heart that still lingered for him, my one, my only.

It would take a long time for me to say his name and be happy, rather than lament.

No Viera I knew cried like this. No Viera I had known was so open. I had forsaken my race when I had loved him, now I knew it to be true. He had made me more like a Hume, and I knew firmly, that this was not a bad thing. For with Humes, together, not alone, they were strong. I had friends. And so…

'I…learnt this about Humes, from him…It is why Humes are strong. They are strong, because they are together. A stranger can be a friend, a friend can be a sister. That is why, now, we are strong.' Risoon smiled warmly. 'I could have told you that.'

The woods were clearing quickly now, and we came to a narrow path between two ledges. The sky was a bright, clear blue, and the grass was a lush green, and everything seemed lighter. And then.

'DJRI!!!' A little girl had flung herself at me and was hugging me, and Risoon, and we hugged her back warmly, and I stroked her stark, white, grey-at-the-tips hair, and I smiled, grinned, because I had missed her so much in the time we had been separate. Risoon then winced, and let out a 'tssssst' sound through clenched teeth. Whaul immediately ran to her, and took her for me, held her gently in his strong arms, one arm behind her back and neck. As Khaelim ran towards us, a mixture of annoyance and intense joy on his long, reptilian face, I saw Risoon say something softly to Whaul, and then, they exchanged a look that I once knew so well.

'Oh Djri, I missed you so much!' Eyoh said, burying her face in my arms. I knew that they would all have been tense in our absence, but Eyoh was especially so. I felt warm inside- It was a nice thing, to know you were missed. 'So, yeh leave us fer two damned days, and then ya shows up, bleedin worse'n ever, limping, and you expect-' but Khaelim didn't get to finish that sentence, as Eyoh had suddenly pulled him into our hug with seemingly inhume strength and cut off his words with a sweet, childish smile. 'Fine, I guess ya' did good' he grumbled happily, handing me a potion over Eyoh's head. Before long, Risoon limped over with Whaul supporting her, and we were all hugging, and laughing, and finally I felt whole.

'Don't ever leave me again…' Eyoh whispered.

'I shouldn't be going anywhere soon, sister. Not soon.'

We rested in the glade, for a long time. Eyoh slept with her head against my knees, seemingly comfortable, though I could not imagine it to be so. I leant back against the wall of the cliffs surrounding us. Risoon was leaning against Whaul, her head on his shoulder, her injured side bound with white bandages and her leg splinted. Whaul had his eyes open, awake for Risoon in case there was an emergency. Khaelim had his head back, and his mouth was open, snoring loudly, letting out the occasional snort. I closed my eyes, exploring the sounds of the night with my mind and ears. A cricket chirped, somewhere far off, and a wild Choccobo let out a loud 'Kweh!' in the darkness. I twitched one ear, my right, hearing the three piercings in it jingle, a sound I had never paid much attention to. Eyoh muttered in her sleep, and I quickly turned my attention to her. 'Please…I don't want to…I can't anymore…' she sleep talked, a small level of- was it fear, desperation in her voice? 'No more…no more…' the markings about her eyes began to glow that dangerous orange, and I felt the mist swirling the way it had in Paramina. I tensed, remembering the deep scars in the cliff. If she did that now, I could very well be rent in two. Eyoh was sobbing- 'No..no…No!' I shook her awake- 'Eyoh! Sister, what is wrong!' and she awoke with a start. Her eyes were wide with fear, blurred by tears threatening to pour down her cheeks. She looked up at me, and threw herself into my hands, 'Oh Djri…Nightmares…' she whimpered. I stroked her gently. 'Hush, hush. You are okay, I am here.' She burrowed further into my arms, so I could not see her burning orange eyes.

It took us a few days to return to Rabanastre. As I saw the city, I felt somewhat calmed once more. Eyoh was out in front, bounding along in a joyful way, so as not to worry me further. I was worried, but I had sadly realized that night, that there was nothing I could do. Nothing but give support and kind words. A sobering yet infuriating revelation. Draklor had been a weapons research facility, that I knew. And it also studied Magicite. I had never been in Draklor, but Eyoh had. Perhaps these nightmares she spoke of were not nightmares, but memories? Memories bound and hidden away so as not to taint her outlook on the world?

Whatever they had done to her had something to do with this Manufactured Nethicite. It had to be extremely powerful, and gather the mist like Nethicite such as the midnight shard did. The same thing… That caused the ruin of Nabudis. The same thing that killed my Aer.

Draklor. Archadia. They would regret this. They would pay.

Khaelim suddenly stumbled into me, knocking me sideways. I gave him an annoyed glance. 'Jus' wakin' yer up there, Djri. Yer' dozin' off on yer feet!' He said merrily, and I felt the frustration in my mind ease away slightly. At least someone could truly be merry around here. I was glad of the Bangaa's company.

The large shadow of the skyship Bahamut lurked in the corner of my vision. Risoon had informed me that it had been used by the empire to destroy the airship fleets of the Dalmascan-Bhujerban resistance in a last ditch attempt to win the war. Its hulking mass was ugly and black, ruining the scenery around, but it was far too large to move. How on earth did it work? It would require a thousand mechanics to keep it fit to fly. I could see Khaelim looking at it with a mix of respect and curiosity. 'Seems a pity jus' to leave it there…' He grumbled. 'I have stolen parts from that ship' Risoon said vaguely, her solemn eyes regarding it with admiration. It would be a sky-pirates dream to commandeer that. Aer's dream. Then, I was struck by a most curious thought.

This was Archadia's dream, but it would have been Aer's dream also. The though stung me. Perhaps my anger… Was perhaps, not best directed at Archadia. But, Eyoh… No. I should not anger towards Archadia. There were but few responsible among the many. These people, I shall direct my anger towards. Perhaps then, in my vengeance, I may one day be justified.

Aer used to see the good in all people. That is something that, no matter how hard I tried, I never seemed to be able to do.

The sun was high in the afternoon when it happened. Rabanastre's gates were so close, too close, it was shocking. But I couldn't stop what happened. I couldn't stop it.

The dark silver airship dropped suddenly into the path ahead of us. An air cutter Remora, except bigger. It made a loud noise as its bottom rudder caught a small tree and tore it to shreds. Eyoh screamed. Khaelim growled, and I was in a state of shock as it began to open fire.

'An Archadian ship' I muttered, unable to move, unable to do anything. 'An Archadian…' my mind was suddenly back in Nabudis, running through the Nabradian swamps to reach the city, black skies ahead, the Remora by the many cutting down men on my left, on my right. A cry from Risoon shocked me from my memories. 'Djri! They're after Eyoh!' What!?!

No. It could not be allowed. It couldn't happen. I drew my long sword, anger welling in my mind, and I felt the same fury that had overcome me in Golmore, when that Viera had shot at Eyoh. They would not take her. 'Get the child!!' an Archadian man yelled, as Eyoh ran between them, dodging their hands. Khaelim let out a mighty roar and bludgeoned one with his pole. There was a sharp crack as something snapped beneath the man's amour, and a long wail as he felt it. Risoon was doing her best, but with her crippled leg, she could not fight with her usual grace. Firing her crossbow, she backed up against a wall, Archadian soldiers around her. There were now more Remora in the sky. 'No!' I yelled, as an Archadian caught Eyoh's wrist. I screeched fiercely, and cut the man down with one sweep. Another caught me by the shoulder, and I turned and ran him through, roaring a hollow, guttural note. Whaul charged into the storm of soldiers around Risoon, he himself yelling in a fearsome battle cry. His spear dripped with blood, as he whirled it around him, hitting one man in the neck, another in the knees, spearing another through the arm. The gore followed his spear in spirals of crimson.

'Djri!!! Don't let them take me!!!' Eyoh cried out in panic, and I whirled to see two soldiers, dragging her by her biceps towards an Air cutter ship. My eyes went wide. No. They would not take her. 'No!!! You cannot take her!!' I screamed, trying to run to her, trying to protect her, to calm her and tell her things were okay. Soldiers grabbed my arms, I could not get free. They dragged me away from her, kicking and screaming and biting. My sword fell from my hands. 'My sister! My sister! Let me go, let her go! Noooo!' I shrieked. Khaelim let out a bellow, and ran, but he too was dragged back, and he beat at them with his pole, his lips curled back exposing his crocodile teeth in a feral snarl. Risoon and Whaul were far away, still fighting, still trying to get away. There was nothing we could do. I closed my eyes, tight together.

When I opened them, I was a different person. I bellowed a long note, and charged, breaking free. I struck this way and that, with my bare hands I felt armor crumple, helms shatter, limbs break. I could not tell where I was, and it felt like I was two people, not one.

_I am awakened…_

I heard the voice in my head, but I was not scared. I was too angry. Too angry at these soldiers, they dared to take my Friend, my family away from me! I struck out and shattered the sky stone of a Remora, felt the ensuing explosion from several metres away. Running towards Eyoh, yet hitting away three Archadians holding Khaelim with one swing of my fist. I was in two places. But when I saw them finally drag Eyoh into the ship, I felt sorrow drag on my heart, and I felt the other consciousness fall away as I howled to my sister. 'Eyoh!!!' I reached out my hand, but she was too far away. 'Djri!!!' she screamed, her arm outstretched as the two Archadians tried to hold her back within the ship. It drew away. I grasped her small hand just for a moment, and then she was dragged from my touch. And I was forced to watch, as the ship flew away, carrying her, my little one, away from me. I could hear Risoon and Whaul rush up toward me. I saw Khaelim run still after the ship. But I could do nothing. I fell forwards, to my knees as Whaul held me up. The only part of me I could bring to move was my head. As I sobbed, and watched the Archadian airship carry another of my loved ones away.

I could do nothing. Nothing at all.

'Now what will I do? How can I live?' I whispered, my head down. I had knelt in the same spot for hours, the sun was setting, and still I did not move. Nor did I shed a tear. Archadia had taken Aer. Now Archadia had taken Eyoh. And I could not stop it. I could not save them. I stared at the cracked, dry earth, which was dyed a deep red with shed blood. My bones ached from the fight, but I stayed still. Hunger rent my stomach, yet I remained motionless. And when Khaelim walked slowly up behind me, I did nothing, said nothing, sat still as a statue in the darkening light. When he sat beside me, though, I could not help but make a small, pathetic sound from the back of my throat. He crossed his legs as best he could, and stared silently at the sunset. 'It ain't over' he said to me. I did not acknowledge him. 'She's still alive.' He continued 'We could bring her back.' Not so much as the twitch of an ear. I had retreated within myself. I was dead to him. 'Eyoh's still alive in Archadia' he said, touching my shoulder. I stared with glassy eyes at the soil. Khaelim suddenly grabbed both my shoulders, and lifted me to my feet. 'Did you hear?' he asked, holding me up. I stared at him, uncomprehending. Eyoh was gone. Aer was gone.

Khaelim snarled at me, and I began to wake up. Shaking me angrily, I flopped around like a rag doll, as he yelled in my face- 'Dammit Djri! She's alive, and we're gonna get her!' his harsh ones cracked my consciousness, and I drew away from my inner self as he kept yelling, 'You hear me? We're gonna save her dammit! Don't you dare give up on her Djri, don't you dare!!!' I had never seen him so angry, and something snapped, and I was back, back alive. I sharply drew in my breath, and his expression sobered. In fact, he went from being furious to…Relieved. He exhaled, and before I could protest he had drawn me into a spine breaking hug. Bewildered, I could not do anything as he bawled over my shoulder, 'We thought you had left us…' he said, and I could see that there were tears in his dark eyes. He had removed his face mask that he usually wore, and I could see his eyes glitter. 'We're going to Archadia, Djri. We're getting her back' he said, withdrawing from the embrace. 'I know' I uttered simply. 'I know.'

I wandered somewhat weakly back to the camp where Risoon and Whaul were tending their wounds. Whaul's spear had been stuck in the earth, and the blood of the Archadian soldiers he had slain was drying on it slowly in the flickering firelight. Risoon's head gave the slightest twitch when I came near, as if to acknowledge my existence and nothing more. Everyone was deathly silent. Then Risoon mumbled 'Do you know what you did back there?' Though the light was dim, I could tell she was severely shaken. I had never seen Risoon in such a state before. My brow furrowed. What was she talking about? All I could remember was Eyoh… 'So you have no idea? Nothing at all?' she asked, and I shook my head, and sat down. Sparks jumped toward my feet from the flames. 'It was like…You were two people…' Said Whaul, his voice deep and solemn. 'A maiden…And a monster…' he continued. Risoon stared into the distance. 'It almost seemed like an Esper…Terrible strength, a beast of four arms, wielding two swords…You looked possessed as you fought, the Archadians fell like dominoes…You saved our lives…' she mused. I could only look down, and swallow painfully. Eyoh was not here. I had still failed. Khaelim nudged me in the ribs- 'Positivity is key…' he whispered, trying to keep my spirits up. 'We are in debt.' Risoon finished. I shook my head. 'No. We are even.' I stood up and went to leave, but Risoon stopped me. 'Are you just going to go? Because Eyoh has been taken, you find no reason to stay with us any longer?' she accused. It hurt. 'I…need to be alone.' I said. No, I did not. But it hurt to remain with these…Humes. It was too easy to get attached to them. To easy to have them ripped from you. To easy to tear your own heart to shreds trying to follow them. 'You do not understand..' I said, my voice shaky. They could not, never. They had their hardships, and I had mine. Perhaps, if I got Eyoh back, I could face them again. Despite Khaelim's words, I no longer felt my place was here, among Humes, among Bangaa. A Viera left the woods cannot feel at home anywhere. We have no home.

Risoon stood, her leg shaking slightly, but firm. No pain crossed her face, though it had not been healed properly. She then, to my utter surprise, leveled her crossbow at me. 'Is this…What you want? To abandon us here, to give in, to leave and go, and brood over what you've lost? Why…How can you be so selfish?' Her expression was hard. Not angry but… Hurt. Guilt tore at my chest. And then, slowly, from the sheath on my back, I drew my sword. I did not look Risoon in the eye. Whaul and Khaelim looked on in shock. Risoon addressed me again, 'Don't you think we miss her to? She was like a niece to me! Do you think we don't care? Well do you?' she waved her crossbow, emphasizing her feelings, moving with every heartfelt yell. I looked up.

And saw tears pouring down her face.

'How could you?' she asked me again. I felt horrible. Because what she said was almost true. I had been ignorant. I had been selfish. I was wrong. But now that I was standing, I did not know what to do. So I leveled my sword, allowing my fringe to fall across my eyes, so that Risoon could not see them become watery. I bit my lip, seeing Khaelim's pained expression, like he had been betrayed. Seeing Whaul full of concern for Risoon. He did not look at me. Risoon gritted her teeth, her brow creased in a sorrowful frown. Then she danced forward, and attacked.

A bolt whizzed past my cheek, but I was already on the move. Taking my sword, I slashed downwards, only to find that Risoon had stepped aside, and was bringing her elbow up to strike me in the chest. I whirled and blocked it with the hilt of my sword, one handed. She continued, sending out a straight kick out to my head, and I had to lean back to avoid it. She was obviously completely ignoring her leg wound- she was fighting like it had never occurred. Was she so driven? I slashed at her midsection with my sword, but with amazing grace, she had already begun somersaulting back. I bolt flew from her crossbow and grazed me across the thigh. I felt the blood seep down my leg. Another bolt glanced off my greave- If it hadn't been there, it would have pierced my chest. The same expression of sorrow clouded her features. The tears ran down her cheeks. But still she attacked. Neither Khaelim nor Whaul stepped in. This was our fight.

It surged on and on, each of us trading blows, each getting weaker and weaker with each strike. I had to finish soon. She was at breaking point. I could beat her. And then, the most extraordinary thing happened. Her knee caught me straight in the gut. I had been so busy defending her cross bow; I had not seen it- a result of fatigue. I bent over, feeling bile rise in my throat. She followed up, unforgiving, the butt of her crossbow striking me in the jaw. My head snapped back, I fell to the ground, skidded to a halt. I felt dizzy. I coughed up a small amount of blood. I could hear Khaelim and Whaul gasp. And I saw Risoon look down at me, sorrow and regret on her face. She shook her head.

Then it all faded to black.


	2. Memories of loss and war

Consciousness came slowly to me. Though my stomach, jaw and shoulder hurt tremendously, I was barely injured. I bent to sit up, cradling my head, feeling my ears brush against a kind of ceiling. I opened my eyes, and couldn't believe it. I was back on the Amun-Yashk. I spotted Risoon sitting over in a corner on a chair. Khaelim and Whaul were not present, I could only assume that Risoon had not wanted them there. She got up, slowly. New bandages were around her leg, and she leaned against the chair for support. She looked at me, but with her face and not her eyes. 'You' she said softly, 'are such a fool.' With that, she left the room. I cast my eyes downwards. A bandage was around the place where Risoon's bolt had grazed me, but I was still covered in blood. A small cry escaped me. I had shattered everything I had built since leaving Nabudis. How could they forgive me? I could not blame Risoon. I was not angry at her. But was she angry at me? Were Whaul and Khaelim angry with me? I felt like a betrayer, a traitor, yet they bought me back onto their ship, and bandaged my wounds. It would have made more sense if they had left me for the Hyenas. I at least, would have felt better if they had. I tried to stand, but my legs collapsed under me, and I fell to the floor and wept.

'I am…A fool…' I whispered. The airship was moving, but I did not have the strength to see where we were going. I slammed my fist against the floor, 'Dammit! Damn it all!' I hunched my shoulders, angry at myself, furious. After they had done so much for me, I cast them away, uncaring. So stupid.

'I am…' I then whispered, maybe just so they could at least in spirit forgive me, 'I am so sorry…' 'Well that…Is a nice thing to know' 'Risoon?' 'Aye' 'I…' I chuckled bitterly, 'Am a fool.' 'You are.' She stood above me, arms crossed over a shiny new breastplate, frowning. I looked up at her, but could only bring myself to move my head. The rest of me stayed limp, unmoving. 'You shouldn't forgive me. Not after that which I have done.' I said, without a smile. 'Too bad.' 'What?' Whaul entered the room 'We already have.' 'Wh…Why?' I stuttered. What reason had I given them? 'I don't understand, why do you…' 'Huh. You Viera, not so diff'rent after all…' Khaelim grunted, leaning against the doorframe. Tears sprang into my eyes. 'I seem to be…' I began, 'Doing a lot of crying lately…' 'And that,' relied Risoon, with one eyebrow raised, 'Does not surprise me.'

'Humes… are so strange…' I smiled weakly, wiping my eyes with the heel of my palm. Khaelim offered his hand. 'Get up now, we' got rescuin' ta do!' I took it, and he pulled me to my feet. My legs were still shaky, I saw myself in the mirror that was on the opposite wall and laughed. A bright purple-and-blue bruise had formed on my chin and the right side of my face. It looked absurd, next to my pale scar from Nabudis. 'Gave yer' a good whack there, Captain!' Khaelim exclaimed. Risoon smiled slyly. 'She needed some sense knocked into her' 'Aye, that I did.'

I stumbled to the deck, leaning on Khaelim's shoulder. 'Risoon…Thank you' She grinned at that. 'My pleasure.'

'How little I understand. This world through Aer's eyes had seemed clear and easy to decipher, but now seeing through my own eyes I see that it is not.' I philosophized, recalling my time with him. As always, my heart gave a jerk. 'Not as simple as the Viera take us to be, are we?' Risoon asked, her hands on the wheel, her eyes not moving from the windscreen. 'The Viera never thought you simple- that is why they live in seclusion.' 'You speak as though you weren't one' Whaul told me, his arms crossed over his barrel chest. I chuckled. 'I am not, not anymore. I forsook my race when I came here. And I' a small smile breached my lips, 'Have no regrets about leaving. But I do have regrets about…other things.' 'Tweren't yer fault Djri, there's no way with tha' many soldiers…' Khaelim said, before I could lament on the subject of Eyoh. 'That's what you say…' I said quietly, the smile now turning bitter.

'We will never be able to get near Arcades' Risoon said abruptly. 'Why ever not?' I asked. Surely our passage would not be barred? 'It would seem we killed more men than legally stated for self-defense.' 'We are wanted in Archadia!?' '_Most _of Archadia.' 'Then where shall we go, if we cannot go straight there?' Risoon was suddenly quiet. 'Balfonheim.' Said Whaul quietly. Balfonheim Port? That was where… 'I haven't been to Balfonheim in ten years.' Said Risoon, never taking her eyes from the sky ahead. It was then I realized what in essence I was asking Risoon to do.

It is hard, to confront ones fear. Risoon had left Balfonheim to seek new life as a sky-pirate after a series of events that got her alienated from her home town. There was very likely still a barman who knew her name there, let alone that one pirate…

I looked to Whaul, seeking answers. He stared into my eyes, his expression unreadable, but yet…I may have detected the slightest… Gratitude? Was he grateful that Risoon was finally going back, because of me? 'Humes…Are so strange, still.' I said to myself quietly. 'Tell me 'bout it' grumbled Khaelim.

We drew into the Aerodrome, and though I pretended to be interested in the incoming airships, I could see clearly that Risoon's knuckles were turning white. 'Shall you need to see a healer, when we enter town?' I asked her, feigning concern for her leg. 'Nay, I am fine. 'Tis basically healed. No need.' She said, quickly. A nervous Risoon? That was unusual. Whaul squeezed her shoulder slightly, in support. The ship gave a slight lurch and banged against the wall next to us, where we had drawn in to dock. I could hear Khaelim cursing from the engine room. Risoon hardly noticed- I smiled at her understandingly. A novice mistake was easy to make when you were nervous. The engines powered down, the loud roar becoming a dull whirr. 'She all righ' cap'in?' Khaelim asked, appearing in the doorway. Risoon nodded frantically, and took a deep breath, calming herself. She then stood up so quickly her leg almost gave way, and her palm crashed down on Whaul's shoulder for support. He groaned and buckled slightly, but then stood straight and tall again. Risoon grimaced, and then straightened her back, becoming her proud persona once again. She walked stiffly from the bridge, Whaul following her silently. Khaelim clapped me on the shoulder. 'Now's the time Djri, time fer' action. One step in front o' the next, we're gonna get 'er back. You'll see.' 'Aye. Aye!' I said, determined once more. They were doing this for Eyoh, we were all doing it for that little Hume child, and by the gods we would save her!

I had only been to the Port at Balfonheim a couple of times in my years in the Hume world, but had always found it a bustling place. Built by the sea, the harbor was full of burly sea pirates, and people longing for the freedom of the ocean. I had never seen the attractiveness of travelling the water- the sky had always held more hope, more promise for me, but I had to admit, the glittering blue ocean was beautiful. Another Viera walked past, sparing one stern glance in my direction, and then walking on. I smiled. So stoic, how different I had become. Risoon walked ahead. 'I should like to be leaving as soon as possible' she said, but Whaul stopped her. 'We didn't stop for supplies in Rabanastre' he said quietly, 'We need to restock.' Risoon set her jaw, but said nothing in opposition. 'I'll go with Khaelim, should you like to do something else' he added. Khaelim was about to say something, but a determined glance from Whaul set him straight. 'Righ' I was needin' some potions…' he said, turning to leave. Whaul looked at me, and I knew what he wanted me to do. Then he turned and walked towards the main street with Khaelim.

I looked over at Risoon. She seemed calm, but her eyes said otherwise. 'Chin up' I said to her, and she gasped, as if waking from a trance. 'We' I said carefully, 'are going to the Whitecap. You need a drink.' She said nothing, but began a slow walk ahead. I followed, walking beside her. 'It is beautiful here' I said, wanting to get her to speak, though it wasn't what I really wanted to do. As much as Risoon, I wanted to get on the move. But she needed to see that memories would stay memories.

That, at least, had been what I had originally hoped.

'Serpentwyne' Said Risoon, immediately ordering the strongest cocktail on the menu as we sat down. The maid nodded, jotting it down on her notepad. 'Anything fer' ye, Ma'am?' she asked me, being formal. It was respect I hardly wanted, but it seemed like she had seen Viera before, after all. 'Do you by any chance import Bhujerban Madhu?' I asked, and the girl nodded enthusiastically. 'A right good drink, that one' she said, before scribbling it down and rushing back to the counter. 'This is almost painful' Risoon said, in a shaky tone. I looked her in the eye. 'I am telling you now. You helped me get over my troubles, now it is my turn. We are in Balfonheim. You once worked here. No-one has noticed you. It is fine' 'A-aye' the barmaid returned with our drinks, mine in a tall glass, Risoon's in a flat beer mug. Risoon grabbed hers, taking an almighty swig. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She certainly drank like the male sky-pirate she was pretending to be. I drew my forefinger around the edge of my glass, listening to the small whine it made, not drinking. I had ordered to be polite, but I did not need my thoughts clouded right now. Then we were interrupted. 'Hey, you two wouldn't happen to be them two legendary sky pirates, that one with the Viera partner was in here last year, are ye?' 'No.' Risoon said. 'Simply friends, sitting down for a drink.' The man who asked the question frowned. He was a large man, with a pot belly, and an eternal sneer on his face. Risoon had not looked up at him. 'Dunno, you's seem to be pretty tight, sure you never been here before?' he continued to pester us, leaning in close to the table. Risoon mulled over her drink. 'No, you are surely mistaken. I have not been in these parts in many a long year, and my friend here is the same.' She waved him off with her hand, 'now if you excuse us, we just want a quiet drink.' The man frowned even more. 'You ain't that other sky pirate who's wanted in these parts then, are ye?' he asked us. I could see the glint in his eye that came when a greedy Hume thought of money. Risoon kept her eye on her glass. 'No. Go away.' I was beginning to tire of the man too. His facial expression twisted. 'Listen here you insolent…' he began, and slammed his palms down loudly on the table, knocking over the glasses which sat there. The whole bar went silent. Risoon raised her head, her blonde hair falling in front of her eyes. Her eyebrows were sharply downturned. She looked the man straight in the eye, and I saw a slight expression of surprise flicker across her face for a second. The other man responded in a far more obvious fashion. 'It's you!' he exclaimed loudly, pointing a stubby finger at Risoon, who regarded him with calm malice. 'You're that wench!' he continued, grabbing Risoon by the shirtfront and hauling her to his eye level. I heard a few gasps pass around the room. I was about to strike him, when Risoon shot me a look that told me to stay where I was. She didn't move, and allowed him to keep shouting in her face, for all the world acting like she didn't know what he was talking about. 'I am afraid you must be mistaking me for someone el-' she began to say, but the big man shook her into silence. 'You know what happened to me after that night? Me crew abandoned me! I was sold out as a girl beater, put clean outta the loop!' Risoon made the mistake of letting a smile of satisfaction cross her face. This he saw, and knew he was right. Before I could do anything, he had thrown Risoon through a table. The bar erupted into chaos. There was shouting, and screaming, and people running about. Some started fights, others ran. I heard the distinct sound of a bottle smashing, and I had to duck as a man was thrown over my head by a large Seeq. The big man was slowly walking toward Risoon, a look of hatred on his face. Risoon picked herself up from the debris, wiping a sliver of blood from the corner of her mouth, dusting splinters from her sleeves. 'I've been waiting a looong time to do this!' said the pirate, looking at her with hunger in his eyes. Risoon looked disgusted, and lifted her chin. 'Yes, I think I owe it to you.' She said, kicking him in the stomach. He groaned, and doubled backwards. 'Bitch!' He spat at her, and then raised his flabby hands, balled into fists. He took a swing at Risoon, the first of which missed, the second striking her across the cheek. He was fast, for a big man. She stumbled backwards, hissing as she landed hard on her bad leg. His eyes flickered. This was bad. Now he knew where she was weak. I had to dodge as a broken glass bottle swung near to my arm, and moved towards the window. The big Pirate took a step forward, aiming punches at Risoon's head, which she dodged by swinging this way and that, almost limply. Her expression was hard. Her crossbow was lying discarded on the floor. I realized she wasn't simply trying to beat him- she had something to prove. She wanted to prove her equality to this barbarian. His next swing missed her closely, and she ducked in to punch him in the gut, but then was surprised when he deftly sideswiped her bad leg. Her eyes widened for a second, as her leg collapsed and she let out a short gasp of agony. 'I've got you now girlie' he said above the raging crowd, standing over her and grinning a skuzzy smile. Risoon narrowed her eyes. I saw her true stature return, the proud, fearless Risoon. I smiled. She stood up as he came closer, and she looked him in the eyes, intense, her green eyes fiery. She was at least a foot shorter than him, but he still took a step back. 'I'm tired of you' she said, 'I'm tired of seeing your ugly face in my nightmares, Im tired of running and pretending' she unbuckled her chest armor and let it fall to the floor with an odd clunk, showing her physique 'I'm the girl you said would never be a sky-pirate, you remember that?' the surprise in his eyes had turned to… fear? He took a feeble swing at her, which she blocked directly, rather than dodging. 'Well look who I am now!'

Then she kicked him, straight in the chin. The pirate fell over backwards, landing with a resounding thump. The bar went silent again, as everyone turned to see Risoon. She stood tall, swinging like a fighter, puffing. She had put every ounce of her being into that. And she had knocked him out cold with a single kick. People stared, as she looked down upon the man who had been her constant lament for a decade. I smiled, then put my hands together and began to clap. The customers of the White Cap began cheering, roaring, clapping and waving their hands. Risoon raised her head, bewildered at first, and then she smiled. It was a true smile, of triumph, and of satisfaction. 'I don't really know if what I did today was right, in the eyes of the gods,' she began, loud to overcome the crowd, 'But it certainly made me feel better!' She grinned and the crowd laughed. A Bangaa slapped her on the back and congratulated her. A young woman praised her, for showing bravery, 'That guys the slimiest , the worst! Thank ye fer that. In any case, it made us feel better too!' she said, looking inspired. Several people recommended a medal- Turns out he had been a right trouble to the bar for many a year. The bartender offered her a drink. Risoon looked over at me. 'Thank you' she mouthed, as the excited crowd enveloped her. Then Khaelim and Whaul walked through the door, and I had to laugh. Whaul looked confused, but Khaelim shook his head, and grinned toothily. 'What'd we miss now!?'

By the fireside, Khaelim snored loudly. We hadn't dared to stay in Balfonheim much longer, as the wild cheering for Risoon and parading around the streets was starting to gather Imperial attention. Risoon too, lay asleep, peaceful and for once, calm. 'Like a weight's been lifted' said Whaul, starting at her through the firelight. I nodded. Whaul couldn't sleep, he was too alert, had too much to think about. He sat still and silent for awhile, then asked cautiously, 'Do you think it was right…To make her do that?' he referred to her revelation to the crowd of the White Cap. I shrugged. 'She would have to do it sometime, and perhaps it was better that it was by her own hand.' He nodded, as if satisfied. 'It's taken me ten years to get her back to Balfonheim, let alone this…' He mulled it over, his eyes slate-like, but bright and full of the red light of the flames. 'Thank you' he said to me, ' if it weren't for you, none of this would have happened. Thanks to you, she's finally comfortable with who she is.' I smiled gazing at the fire. 'You are most welcome. But it is still I who should be thanking you…' Whaul shook his head. 'You've repaid us for picking you up, and none of us regret that. Now we just have to find Eyoh and…Complete the family.' He smiled. 'It's been a long time since Risoon and I have done something like this, together… And normally when I tried to talk some sense into her, there'd be yelling, and fighting, there was this one time she stomped out of the ship in Salika, got into a ton of trouble!' he laughed. It was nice to see him come out of his shell, for once. I could tell he was often worried for Risoon, and now that she was happy, he was happy as well. I looked about, we were in the Cerobi Steppe, but it seemed that the creatures here were not particularly nocturnal and there was barely any movement around. Peaceful. Perhaps tonight, I would be able to sleep as well.

We set off early, the morning fog still thick in the air. I would inform the others when we were coming near to a Ringwyrm, or Entite, so that we may avoid any conflict. It was easier to see them across the moderately flat lands and rolling hills. We eventually came to stop for rest beneath a large windmill somewhere near to the Tchita Uplands. A Moogle had been so kind as to point us in the right direction- It seemed that the word of Risoon's actions had spread and they were happy to help. This was not altogether good news for us- we didn't want any unneeded attention, but it could not be helped. I did wonder how we were going to get into the city of Archades itself, though. Aer had made a point of not travelling these regions on foot- the beasts here were far stronger than those in most other areas of Ivalice. As soon as we had sat down I was itching to keep moving. Eyoh felt so close, and I could see the great chasm between the rock faces that lead to the Tchita uplands. 'After we make our way through the uplands,' said Risoon, pointing to a map we had purchased for a few Gil a while back, 'We make our way through here' she said, her finger pointing towards a name next to a long tunnel system. 'Sochen Cave Palace…' I murmured- I had never heard of that place. The Moogle working above us, however, stopped. 'You're not going through there, are you Kupo?' he exclaimed, seeming slightly horrified. 'Aye, why not?' I said. It was merely a cave, was it not? 'There have been terrible monster sightings lately, oh Kupo, I thought you were simply travelers going to Phon!' his dark purple wings fluttered in an erratic fashion, I was quite unsure of whether he was to take flight or fall from the mill itself! Putting his wrench down, he gently floated down to us. 'Sochen's dangerous! Only the bravest adventurers go near, wouldn't you rather take an airship now, Kupo?' 'Nay, we've seen our share of airships, wouldn't you say Djri?' Risoon said to me, raising an eyebrow. 'Boy, these guys are either really brave or really stupid Kupopo…' I heard the Moogle mutter as he got back to his work- Khaelim shot him a dirty look, but the Moogle did not seem to notice. Whaul leaned over the map, studying it carefully. 'There's definitely no other way' he concluded, sitting back with a sigh. 'Then shall we go?' I asked, standing up, 'if we die, at least we can say we tried.'

At this, the Moogle simply snorted.

In the least, the journey through the Tchita uplands went without unexpected incident. The creatures we found there were far weaker than any in the Cerobi Steppe, and the terrain was easily passable, tall rolling hills and small, twisted trees. Temple ruins scattered the land, but never barred any path. It was easy to look at these while walking, the stone crumbling away, Malboro nests deeply settled in the broken shadows. In the lack of distractions, however, my mind once again wandered to Eyoh. I remembered how the markings around her eyes had glowed in Paramina and Ozmone, and that terrible rift in the wall. It wasn't her own power, she was too small and young, and the nightmares she complained about also unsettled me. I wondered exactly what had been done to her, once more. 'Touched by… The Nethicite…' I murmured. Of course what Jote had said was true, the wood did not lie. No what she would seem. And Halen. What was this "Halen"? A creature I could not see, could barely sense, had no smell that my nose could detect. A creature that to me, only existed in sound, and in mist. It seemed…

Why, it almost seemed like some sort of ghost, or even, a god!

Why would it be with Eyoh? What about a small Hume child, could appeal to a god? She was unfortunate, cursed by her destiny, as we all are. I fingered my ring, thinking of Him, but then not. 'I won't lose her like I lost you' it was selfish, but I didn't want that terrible pain again.

Risoon, at the front of the group, stopped us. 'Here we are.'

Sochen seemed like an ordinary cave, at first, with long stalactites and stalagmites, and barrels of horrendous zombies. Cutting these creatures down one by one was like being a machine, you didn't think, you only slew. Of course, stronger monsters bared their heads. Large, froglike creatures with great horns erupting from their slimy heads. Cutting them down needed more thought, and every sword blow echoed painfully in the dark depths. It all seemed rather normal, until we reached the first door. Risoon pushed through it carefully, checking to see if any monsters would attack, but the great hall was terribly empty. The large, domed ceiling seemed as though it could cave in at any moment, and my heart beat fast- these walls were so like the dark corridors of Nabudis. The mist here was stale, silent. It did not move at all. We crossed the first chamber slowly, reaching for the doors, and into the corridors. An image flashed in my mind, of men, lying dead, pillars smashed, blood on the ground, mist swirling…

_Let me out, Djri…_

I froze. The others walked on for a second, but turned back to look. My head hurt, I raised my hands to it as the pain split through my skull. There was a creature inside me.

_I can feel your fear… It's all I need…_

There was a demon in me. And it was going to get out.

'Djri… Are you alright?' asked Whaul, reaching out a hand. I shrank back into the shadows. '_Don't come near me!'_ I yelled, in a voice that wasn't my own. 'It's here…I can hear it inside me!' I stumbled backwards. 'What is it?' my head hurt even more, I ran past them, into the cavern ahead, past the dead body of a Bangaa who lay strewn across the way.

_I am Echt, Djri… Let me be free… _

I screamed, trying not to fall to my knees. The others ran into the room, they all looked scared, but all I could see were bodies. Hundreds of dead bodies. Images of Nabudis swarmed into my mind, I could not hold them back. The mist swirled in the air, it burned, it drove me insane!

'AAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHH!!!'

'_FREE!!!'_


	3. What they call goodbye

Stumbling forward, I blacked out for a second, and when I regained consciousness, the world was burning. I could not take the pain, the mist around me was like a fire, like in Nabudis. Breathing it was like inhaling pepper sauce, and I choked, holding my throat, unable to pay much attention to anything else. I could hear Risoon and Whaul gasp, Khaelim exclaim 'Wha' in the name of the Dynast King!?!' I blinked hard, trying to regain my senses, but all I could think of were broken bodies, and smashed pillars, and the corpse of the one I had held very dear… 'Stop it! Stop it please!' I yelled, my fingernails clawing into my scalp. I could not imagine what I looked like right then, but imagined I must be frightful.

Then, I was made aware of the presence looming over me, like the shadow of a great beast. I gasped at the power, the mist emanating from it. I turned around quickly, and there it was.

The terrible mist creature, which in my mind had called itself Echt.

It towered above us, the mist around it swirling, so strong that we could see the orange spirals billowing off it like steam from a coal train. It had no eyes that we could see, simply a helm, with six horns flaring away from the face, and a single gem in the centre. Its entire entity was armored; it had four arms, one pair each holding a long sword much like my own. Its chest continued down, and its body elongated, like a serpent. Where there was no armor, there was simply fetid, grey flesh. It stood there, facing us. I blinked, wondering how, why, what this creature was.

_Djri…_

It echoed again, and I felt exposed, like it were peering into my soul. Risoon stood motionless beside me; Whaul stood in front of her to protect her and Khaelim snarled, his long metal pole ready to fight the beast. I stared into the gem in the centre of its helmet. What I saw was simply my own reflection in a fish-eye lens. But I suppose, that was what I found the most frightening.

The creature…Had been resurrected by me.

It was Khaelim who first came to action. His pole held at a diagonal, he attacked the creature- This "Echt" with a strong slash. The creature blocked the attack with a swipe of his sword, and Khaelim leapt backwards, defending as the creature began pummeling him in response. Several crossbow bolts cracked against the creature's armor, bouncing off harmlessly like twigs. Risoon growled, and leapt at Echt, reloading as fast as she could. It was Whaul who drew the first blood, Echt having focused it's swords on Khaelim and Risoon, he struck it in a small point where its armor did not cover its rotten, sandpaper skin. Echt let out a howl of pain, and smashed him aside with its spare fists. Whaul slid on his back before colliding with a wall, and got up woozily, but the damage was done. Echt was a mortal creature- It's blood, a deep crimson, spiraled the floor. I blinked. What was I doing? I drew my Long sword, but fighting the creature…It seem almost wrong. Like trying to maim myself from the outside. But then I remembered- Eyoh. Gritting my teeth, I yelled and ran at it. I had no idea what I was doing, but drawing my sword along the ground, sparks flying off its edge, I leapt and slashed at its exposed neck. Suddenly I was buffeted aside by one of its four arms- It caught me in the stomach, and I hit the wall hard, winded. Getting up slowly, I picked splinters of the shattered stone from my arm. I looked up in time to see Khaelim hit it from behind and dent its armor, causing the front part of its helm to fall away. I gasped. Where there should have been a face, there was only a terrible, great mouth, with horribly pointed teeth, saliva dripping in ropes from its maw. It screeched, and the suddenly, Khaelim was yelling in pain. Its sword had taken a huge chunk from his arm, and blood spurted from it, not red, but almost bright orange. He clutched at it, trying to stem the flow, but to no avail. He stumbled, and fell. 'Khaelim!' Risoon yelled, before having to swiftly dodge a hammer blow from the remaining arms. They were too close to the battle, I realized. I ran to Khaelim, dropping my sword with a clatter to the ground. 'No…' I breathed, as I saw his eyes go hazy. 'No! You're not going to-' My voice choked up, I couldn't say that horrible word, so instead, I got to his side and screamed, canted magicks, 'CURAGA! REGEN, RAISE!'. In desperation I placed a phoenix down on the wound.

I counted down the seconds slowly, and then… 'Thank the gods…' I breathed, as the bleeding stopped and the wound sealed. Khaelim lost consciousness, but at least he had not died. I could not heal the wound further myself though. Dragging Khaelim to a pillar, I turned to watch Risoon and Whaul. Whaul's spear was shining with the black creatures blood- Risoon had run out of bolts entirely. I ran to them, and Risoon yelled 'The Arms! Distract it!' I had no sword, so instead tried punching it feebly in the gut. It swung its arms at me, as if I were an annoying pest. Echt snarled, it's terrible mouth hissing as its thought- speak tried to enter my mind, but I would not let it in. Risoon and Whaul had a plan, and I could not let myself be weakened by the monster.

Then, Risoon and Whaul chose to put their plan into action- and I watched as it worked beautifully.

Whaul had positioned himself near the creature, his arms open ready. Risoon was some distance away- and then she began running. Whaul's long spear was in her hands, and she held it beside her like a javelin. Leaping into Whaul's clasped together hands, he vaulted her right towards the creatures head, and she struck Whaul's spear deep into Echt's neck, so far that it came out the other side. The creature fell backwards, trying to scream with its ruined vocal chords.

Whaul jumped onto its chest, and struck with all his might at the armor, denting it in a fair way, until Risoon threw him the spear and he slammed it down into the crevasse. And the creature died.

But it had something to say before it did so.

_I still live within…_

Only the need to get Khaelim medical attention prevented me from sobbing at those words.

'He's breathing, but this wound is not good. He's lost a lot of muscle tissue…' Risoon fretted over Khaelim's arm wound. 'This can never be undone. Nor healed. I suppose he's lucky to be alive, but he needs better medical attention than we can give him.' Khaelim's arm looked…terrible. Where there should have been muscle, there was a great indentation in his skin, like something had taken a bite out of him and it had healed over. Blood had dried and formed a thick crust across his scales, and he was pale from the loss of so much fluid. Khaelim really was lucky to be alive. I just hoped he would think so too. I had done all that I could, for my healing magicks… Had completely and utterly failed. It was like I had been simply yelling nonsense, for all the good it did to him. 'If only I had done more…' I whispered. Whaul put a hand on my shoulder. 'You did all you could. He's alive. That's what matters.' Risoon stood. 'I'll run for help. You two stay back here and try get him as far through the caves as you can. Hopefully there will be someone in Old Archades that can help us.' I nodded. She was easily the fastest runner. Risoon gave us a salute, and dashed off as fast as her legs could carry her. Whaul put an arm beneath Khaelim's back. 'We won't be able to make a stretcher here, so we'll have to carry him as best we can. At least the wound is closed, so he won't bleed anymore, but too jagged movements may cause worse to him.' 'Aye.' I helped him lift Khaelim's body from the ground. He was heavy, but not too heavy. Slowly, we edged toward the door. 'I hope that we do not encounter any more monsters…We could not withstand another attack' I said, scanning ahead, but I could not see anything. This at least, was good news. Taking slow steps, Whaul and I carried the unconscious Bangaa through the looming caverns of Sochen.

We marched in silence, trying not to jostle Khaelim too much- he had woken up for a second just a little earlier, to grumble and then, as soon as it happened, he drifted out of consciousness again. 'Aer' Whaul said suddenly, startling me out of my daze. I turned to look at him quickly, but he stared ahead, kept walking in a slow march. 'What… What of him?' I asked warily. Whaul looked down. 'How did you know…You loved him?' he asked, unsure of himself. My heart gave a slight whisper, but I continued my steady beat. 'I…' I began, but didn't know what to say. I had simply… Felt it, felt that it was right. 'I suppose, it was because he was kind, and he cared for me' I replied, slowly, grunting slightly and readjusting Khaelim's weight. Whaul nodded purposefully. Then he looked down. I smiled, a very small smile. 'You love Risoon' I said. Whaul laughed. 'Is tact in the Viera vocabulary?' I shook my head. I hadn't realized I was being abrupt. Whaul smiled, but with his eyes. I could tell he was thinking of her. 'I don't know how to tell her' he said, staring off through the dark tunnels. 'Whenever I look at her, I just feel this… You know. And yet, whenever I try to express it, I cannot say what I need.' 'Ah. She…Does like you, you know' I said, and his eyes opened wide. Obviously, he had not known after all. 'Can you tell? Does she really!?' he asked hurriedly, looking at me, a huge smile the like of which I had never seen him wear plastered on his face. I nodded, remembering how she had looked at him after reuniting at Ozmone. Whaul turned back to the path. 'Thank you.' He said, and I smiled. Hume love was about the most beautiful yet confusing of all the races of Ivalice.

A final glittering cavern awaited us near the exit. Unlike the other areas, it was a hospitable place, devoid of creatures. It was here that Risoon met us, dragging with her a tall, Dark haired man. As she saw us, a look of relief came to her face, followed, by a fluttering of eyelids. Right there, Risoon collapsed, face first, to the ground. Whaul and I set Khaelim down as gently as we could, and he rushed to her side. The man watched calmly, nodded. 'He was a sight when he found me, we ran all the way here, I am not surprised by the sudden…Collapse in his condition.' I did not bother saying anything of Risoon's identity, but thankfully he was not looking at her and Whaul when Whaul hugged her and stroked her hair behind us. He nodded to Khaelim. 'Is this the one? Let me see.' I guided him over to where Khaelim lay. He flinched, seeing the damage that had been done to his arm. 'At a glance I can tell this muscle tissue is irreplaceable, even with the best of healers. His arm will never work the same way again.' He looked at Khaelim's skin, knelt and stretched it between his fingers. It looked frightfully pale. 'He lost much blood, but he is recovering. It may take a few days, but he will live.' Khaelim groaned. 'Am I okay, doc?' he mumbled, barely conscious. I smiled, relief flooding over me. 'You shall be fine.' 'Musta been some battle… I can't feel me' arm.' 'You were lucky it didn't come right off, Bangaa' the dark-haired man said, standing. 'You need to see a professional to fix any external damage, and you've lost a lot of blood. You may feel faint for a while. Do not try to do too much.'

To my surprise, the Hume then turned to leave, as if his job were done. I frowned. 'Excuse me. Is there nothing more you can do for our friend?' He looked back, almost a look of contempt in his eye, as if it were an offence to use his time further. 'It is best that you find a medic to help soothe the wound. Now if you excuse me, I have matters to attend to.' I paused as he walked away. 'Thank you…' I murmured, though it was an effort. Whaul and Risoon rushed over, as the man left without a second glance.

Risoon's chops were sufficient enough to get us through to new Archades without effort, and though Khaelim insisted that he was fine to walk, Whaul and I carried him anyway. I glanced around the tall sky-scrapers, the fauna hanging off them like jewelry. My keen eyes spotted out Draklor long before we neared Nibelheim. We stopped at a healer to get Khaelim seen to, but I could not wait inside. Restless, I watched the crowd going about their daily deeds, foolishly obsessed with only wealth and glory. Resting my elbows on my knees, I gazed about the Humes, gathering knowledge, as they did. Something struck me. 'Excuse me' I said to a young man without getting up, 'Do you know of anything happening at Draklor?' the man looked startled, as though he expected me to be mute. Sometimes it was frustrating to be one of my kind in this land. 'a-ah, yes Ma'am' he said, 'they've been real secretive lately, and there have been a lot of fires, and explosions… The guards are patrolling the area more than normal…' He stared at me for a second longer, so I hastily gave him a handful of Gil, for I did not have any chops myself. He seemed pleased enough, and walked away swiftly. I wondered what his stare was for a second, before I heard the same voice talking- 'Over there, Faram, outside the healers. She's a perfect match!' I swore under my breath. There was still a warrant out for mine and the others arrest. I ducked into the healers just as the others emerged. 'We must go' I breathed, before trying to walk as nonchalantly as possible to the aerodrome. The Air-taxi was to our left though, so we re-routed towards it. 'Go, quickly!' I hissed, ushering them in. Risoon waved a sandalwood chop in front of the drivers face; 'Step on it, my good man.'

There was a short bump and a jolt as the air-taxi raised from the platform, and its engines started. I breathed out a held sigh of relief. Getting arrested would not help my cause. I needed to find Eyoh.

'I am coming, Eyoh' I whispered, as I watched the tall Archadian buildings whiz by. 'I am coming, my sister.'

Almost halfway, Risoon shot a bolt through the dark screen separating the driver from the passenger seating. The air-taxi wobbled slightly as the man at the wheel jerked in surprise, but by then my sword was at his throat. After all, we were already fugitives. "Wh-what do you want?" he stammered nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing above my blade. 'You will take us to Draklor' I said, putting every inch of menace into my voice as a I could, 'Swiftly. No interruptions, do you understand? Once we are there, we will let you leave.' The man nodded. It was better that he was fearful rather than resistant, or I would have to kill him if he tried anything. The ship began ascending as we headed towards the higher reaches of Archades. Khaelim and Whaul didn't react in the slightest- after all, a sky pirate had no morals when it came to getting their way. Risoon sat back, but I did not allow my blade to rest. The driver was too slow, however. 'Land. There. You're getting out.' The driver looked more fearful, as if he expected us to kill him when we landed. Which was fair, I suppose. The ship drew to a stop just along a ledge beside a tall sky-scraper. The driver got out. I moved around and sat in his seat, steering the ship away with one hand as I got into place. Whaul looked confused, and shot a glance to Risoon. She shrugged. 'Believe me' I said, whilst accelerating to top speed, 'I do know how to fly.' I pushed forwards, the buildings rushing past at a break-neck pace. Gods, how long it had been since I'd flown, yet it seemed only yesterday when Aer had taught me how to fly. 'Gentle, not too much now. You do like going fast, don't you?' he had whispered in my ear as we had sped across the dunes of Westersand. As I smoothly took the corners, Khaelim whistled. 'Now we knows why they called ya' tha' gales, don't we?' I smiled a very small smile. Draklor was ahead, and my heart was pulling me in two directions- Towards my memories and Aer, and towards Eyoh, the Hume child who was my sister. I realized with a pang of guilt that my soul longed me to continue flying, but I pulled alongside Draklor before the urge became too great.

Khaelim and I were the first through the doors, but already we were confronted by a squadron of ten men. I swore under my breath, and heard Khaelim do the same, as he readied his pole with one hand. The cab-driver must have alerted them somehow!

Risoon loaded her crossbow behind me, as Khaelim tentatively swung his weapon with his good hand, testing to see if he could fight with it. The guards made the first move. Rushing forward as a formation with shield and spear, I had to jump high to dodge them. Whaul's spear and bolts from Risoon clanged loudly off armor as I landed in the middle of the group. Swiftly before they could attack me, I kicked one of the men out from the edge, opening their formation, while cracking another over the head with the pommel of my sword. 'Eyoh!' I cried out, waiting for a reply, anything. 'Gods, let her be okay' I whispered as I cut down another man. Khaelim let out a loud roar as he abandoned his pole, punching the guard next to him with his bare fist in the face of the man's helmet. The thinner metal buckled under the strength of the blow, and the Hume reeled away, clutching at his head. A mage reeled past me with a crossbow bolt sticking out of an eye socket- Risoon's aim at this range was nigh on legendary. 'Call the reinforcements! Don't let the thieves get through!' Another yelled out, before Whaul's spear found its mark in his throat. Thieves? Why in Ivalice were they calling us thieves?

I roughly grabbed hold of an imperial's chest plate, and thrust him up to the wall so forcefully that his helmet flew off. The man looked at me with wide, fearful eyes. He must have been only nineteen in Hume years. So young. I snarled, my face close to his. 'There is a little girl who was taken to this facility a few days ago. Where is she?' He reached for his sword, but I simply pummeled him harder into the wall. 'Where. Is. She?' I growled, and he whimpered. Pointing, he stammered, 'T-take the north c-c-corridor, u-up the elevator to the top level.' I narrowed my eyes. 'Why do they call us thieves?' I asked, taking the edge off my voice slightly. 'Y-you stole an i-i-important experiment from here a couple of months ag-g-go, the Doctor said it was invaluable t-to our Nethicite research…' He stuttered, his pupils mere pinpricks. I felt my anger flare. 'Idiot! That little girl is the one whom you have forced your unholy experiments on, you foul cretin! She is plagued by nightmares of this place! She cries out in her sleep, the mist swirls around her like a swarm, you should be trialed for child abuse, and worse!' I felt Echt growing over me, an unwelcome shadow. 'I didn't know, I didn't know, I'm sorry!' He screamed, as I raised my sword.

As I tried to bring it down, however, I was met with resistance. Whaul held it back with the shaft of his spear, preventing me from harming the man. I felt Echt's shadow draw away, and my anger was lost. I let the guard go, and he slid down the wall, breathing hard and clutching his chest. I turned away and walked down the corridor, before anyone could say anything. I rested my own hand over my heart. It was beating like a tribal drum.

No one spoke as we ran down the empty hall. No more guards came to attack us; I guessed they must have thought they had finished us off with the first batch. Fools. Ten men were not nearly enough to stop me, let alone the group of us. I rounded a corner, almost running into a large metal door. My breathing quickened as I pushed on it, slowly. Risoon, Whaul and Khaelim drew up behind me, Khaelim helping me to push. It opened. And I was met with the most horrible sight. 'Eyoh!' I screamed. The little girl looked up slightly. Her eyes were blurry, her breathing shallow. She was in a horrible condition, her grey-tipped hair matted and dirty. She was very weak, and slouched in a corner of the large, white room. Khaelim and I rushed over, Whaul and Risoon taking up the rear. I grabbed her, and held her close to me. 'What have they done to you?' I asked her, in a hushed voice that trembled with both fear and anger. 'D-Djri…' she rasped, collapsing in my arms. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, 'Oh my poor, poor child, it is okay, your sister is here' I said, as I stroked her hair. 'Eyoh... Oh lass, what 'ave those bastards done?' Khaelim said, as he crouched next to us. Risoon caught her breath as she saw Eyoh up close, and I heard Whaul let out an exclaimed sound. I allowed Eyoh to rest in my arms, I did not try to move her. 'Oh child, what did they do?'

Eyoh coughed weakly. 'They made me do things…Needles and running… And Nethicite…' she whispered, her eyelids fluttering. 'They'll be back soon…' I let her lie down, and she went to sleep in my lap. 'The child has been through much…' My ears perked up. A voice that sounded like a thousand voices. 'Halen!' I exclaimed. The curious thing that stayed around Eyoh, that made the mist swirl so. Risoon gasped, and Khaelim grunted in alarm. 'What is that!?' Whaul asked, and I turned around. A tall creature floated in the air behind us, the mist was visible, swirling around it. It had no arms, or legs, but seemed to be made of metal, intricately woven, with dark patches here and there, and two ominous yellow eyes that glowed in the shadows. 'Halen…' I breathed once more. The creature responded to its name. 'Do you know what I am, mortals?' it asked, its voice resounding around the room. 'Nay, pray tell us' Risoon said, her hand on her crossbow. Halen turned to her. 'I am an Occuria' it said, as Risoon gasped in surprise. 'No…' I murmured. This creature that had been following Eyoh…Was a God.

'I had heard…Rumors. That the Occuria had dictated Ivalice's history before the age of Man. I heard that recently, a few years ago in fact, Occuria had once again been involved in the shaping Ivalice for a last time' Risoon spoke to the being, which seemed to listen patiently. 'And that the reason the Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca has ascended to the throne was due to these events. But that is all they were…' She cast her eyes down. 'Rumors.'

As a Viera, I knew of the existence of celestial beings, the ones said to dwell in Giruvegan, the ancient city of Fey. But to see one before me was more than enlightening. Actually, I was furious. 'You watched over Eyoh' I said evenly, 'But you did nothing to stop these horrors done to the child?' Khaelim narrowed his eyes and growled. 'I agree. A bein' with immense power, an' you do nothin' ter stop an innocent-' 'This child's destiny was meant to be!' the Occuria roared, with all its voices tumbling over each other, a waterfall of anger. 'Insolent creatures. Do you not see the miracles of the Nethicite?' Halen hovered over me, menacing, the mist swirling, heated. I began to feel the fevers of mist-rage lingering. 'This child is the answer to the problems of the Hume-world. She is a miracle. She shall be a god-queen that rules by our will. The ultimate tool with which to shape the universe!' Too shocked to say anything, we could only listen to Halen's roar. Then there was a shout from the doorway as a troop, nay, a battalion of soldiers rushed towards the door. Then, with an almighty crash, the doors slammed, closing the room in an aura of white, and I could hear nothing of the outside. Halen's yellow eyes seemed to fill the blank space, the darkness closing in. As it began to speak, I felt Eyoh's body move, rise from where she rested; 'The Manufactured Nethicite created by Humes is nearly as powerful as true Nethicite, that which was destroyed by your pathetic Queen. It attracts the mist in extreme levels, allows its use by mortal body.' I reached out to Eyoh, grabbed her hand. She looked at me through half-closed eyes, her hair billowing around her face. The markings about her eyes swirled, arrange, red and yellow. 'Djri…What's happening…?' she whispered, as she rose. Then I was blown backwards by an impossibly strong force. I hit the wall, and fell down it, landing on my knees, coughing blood. 'You cannot change her destiny! The child will live for the cause! The ultimate sacrifice for the prosperity of the existence of Beings! She was crafted for this reason, the Nethicite grafted into the marrow of her very bones! Ultimate power, control of the mist, unlimited strength!'

It was then that I noticed the other Hume. He stood beneath Halen, swathed in his shadow. The same dark-haired doctor from before, who had seen Khaelim! As I wiped the gore away from my mouth, I saw him raise his arms and speak with Halen, his voice added to the thousands that swirled in its melody of pitches. 'Using this Hume, a girl with natural abilities to channel mist, we have created the final piece on the board! Our creation, this Hume child, Known by name of Eyoh!'

'Final Piece?!' Whaul yelled, 'You steal her life for your games!?' I had never heard Whaul speak so loud. There was a muffled boom from the door as the soldier's on the other side began to ram their way through.

Eyoh now hovered in the air in front of Halen. Her white-grey hair glowed with radiance, her body seemed to emanate mist from it, swirling, powerful. The marks around her eyes spread from her face, like fires from an infernal machine. 'Djri! Mister Khaelim! What's happening to me!?!?' The fear in her voice clawed scars on my heart. Halen spoke once more, as the Archadians broke the doors and flowed into the room, spears flying. 'This is the fate of Ivalice! You shall not interfere!' with that, the doctor collapsed to the ground as Halen relinquished its clasp on the man's body. He was immediately trampled by the soldiers, pummeled mercilessly by the Humes whose primary target was now the small Hume-girl in the centre of the room. The little girl that was being possessed by a horrible monster. As Halen took over her body, an explosion of mist shook Draklor. I screamed, the mist was too great, it overwhelmed my senses. Burning! It was burning me!

And when I finally opened my eyes, after the mist subsided…All that I could see was sky. We had been at the top of Draklor. Now the top of Draklor barely existed. I knelt at the edge of a bare platform, the walls completely leveled by the blast. I saw Risoon and Whaul lying on the ground a few metres away. Whaul was thrown protectively over Risoon, to protect her. They were covered by debris, and Whaul had a scar across his forehead and cheek that gushed blood. Khaelim, I realized, had grabbed me, and held me on the building as the explosion rang out. I could hear sirens, and saw that the number of guards had been leveled as well; barely half were left, most must have been cast from the rooftop.

And in the centre of it all- Eyoh. Her skirts and hair flowed in the wind, and for a second she almost looked peaceful, staring at the sky. And then she turned, and Khaelim and I gasped in unison. The mist was visible, it flowed from her like it had from the Giruveganus. The veins around her eyes and her hands stuck out, but more than anything I could _feel _Halen's presence within her. I rose to my feet as she opened her eyes. They were a fearsome orange. 'Sister! Can you hear me?' I yelled to her, and when she turned to me, I felt Halen move her, not Eyoh herself. Tears flowed from the child's eyes.

Then, a transformation took place. Debris lifted from the roof, metal and stone melded itself around her, an unholy whirlwind. An Archadian soldier ran at her, and was immediately blown away. 'Do not interfere… Pathetic Hume!' It spoke from Eyoh's mouth, but it was not her. 'Focus your attacks on these who stand before you…' I realized it referred to us, Risoon and Whaul having gotten up. Risoon was healing Whaul's wound, but a pale pink scar still showed across his skin. 'Wha-?' Khaelim exclaimed, as the soldiers charged towards us. Then he raised his fists to fight, as Whaul and Risoon did the same. But mine eyes were fixed on Eyoh. The metal had melded itself around one of her arms, turning it into a wicked blade. Half her face was the terrible figure of Halen, sporting one of the beings eyes, and her shoulder sported more armor and a second, yellow eye. And from her back had grown six wings of metal, that which she did not use to fly, but oozed mist all the same. 'No…' I whispered. I could not fight her… 'Djri!' Risoon called out, as an Archadian soldier slashed at me. I felt his spear tip slash across one of my arms, and felt that arm no more. I drew my sword awkwardly as I screeched in pain. My limb was badly injured, blood pouring from it in a torrent. Knowing no healing spells, all I could do was sear it with a Fira spell to stop the bleeding. I could hear Eyoh cry out as she saw this, but she did naught but float towards me, bound by Halen's will. I felt, as my control disappeared to the pain, Echt flow from my shadow. Then, I realized that it had completely drawn away. The Halen-Eyoh drew closer, as Echt and I slashed in a fury, driving back any Archadians near us, trying not to be overwhelmed. I did not fear Echt anymore. I understood what he was. My esper, a creature drawn to me by the mist within me as Halen was drawn to Eyoh. A creature that had found me in Nabudis, a creature whom had confused Jote's senses and had terrible power. And if I did not fear him, he would fight for me! 'Rrrraaaagh!' I screamed, as our swords cut down enemies. And for the first time in a battle, my mind was not in Nabudis. It was not with Aer. It was here. It was with my sister. I knew what I would have to do.

'Fight!' Halen commanded me, as it swept aside all those who were in the space between us. I saw Khaelim fly back, but gain his balance in time to prevent himself from falling. I glanced over at him, but he saw me. 'This is for you to fight!' He yelled to me. Risoon spoke next, 'She listens to you! She is your –aaargh' as she kicked a helmet, 'chance to free her!' and Whaul- 'Do it. You're the only one who can. Free her! We'll handle the rest of these men!'

I felt my heart jerk, as I almost cried again. My comrades…My friends. 'Thank you…' I whispered. Then I yelled, 'AYE!'

And, sword out and Echt behind me, I charged to free my sister.

Echt took the first attack. Its two swords crossed above it, it caught Eyoh's blade across them, high above me. I slashed at the metal of one of Eyoh's wings- I had to find out how to stop Halen. But I quickly realized that this caused Eyoh pain. She looked at me, my face close to hers, fear in her eyes. She didn't want to do this, but before she realized her other arm punched me in the gut. I doubled over, felt Echt roar and attack. Eyoh fended off its attacks easily, dancing and weaving to and fro. I recovered as fast as I could, and had to tackle Eyoh out of the way as Echt swung its long sword at her head. 'Do not attack!' I commanded it, 'quickly, Protectra!' I felt the protective spell settle over me, a shield which I could feel but not see. I had not, however, counted on Eyoh's control of Magicks. 'Thundaga!' I heard Halen command, as the magic fell from Eyoh's lips in a torrent of chanting. Before she could stop herself, I felt the electricity hit both me and Echt. It coursed through me, and before I was aware of the pain I was twitching on the ground. Echt roared. _Why do we hold back? They are not one being… _I heard its sinister voice say in my mind. I tried to stop twitching, getting up awkwardly, shakily and watching as Echt blocked another attack from Eyoh. 'Not one…' Eyoh was an amalgamation? A golem?

_Strike at the source. Free the child…aaaargh!_ I heard Echt scream, and then suddenly, I saw Eyoh's sword rend its serpentine body in two. Eyoh was wide and wild eyed, the energy from the mist and the Nethicite driving her into a frenzy. Slowly, I felt Echt's consciousness ebb from my mind, and it was no more. I felt freed. I felt lighter. But I also felt the mist. It was worse now, much worse than before. Had Echt somehow been a magnet, drawing the mist from my senses? Whatever the answer, I now felt the Mist-madness descending upon my mind. 'Eyoh! Aer!' I screamed, trying to hold onto my sanity. The mist Eyoh-Halen was generating was confusing my brain, the powerful magical source streaming forth from-

Wait. In my mind I had one confused thought. I could tell where the mist was issuing from, a point above Eyoh's head in the centre of her two uppermost wings. Was Halen's true consciousness hiding there? How would I strike it? I held my head, slashing madly with my one arm to fend off attacks. I would never get close enough unscathed. Never get near unscathed…

'May the gods aid me, for what I am about to do there is no return from…' I murmured, calming my mind as well as I could, shielding my senses from the mist. I stopped defending, and rushed forward, for the final blow.

'D-Djri?' I heard Eyoh whisper in my left ear. My sword was stretched high above me. I heard Halen screaming, his consciousness disappearing, turning back into the essence of the mist it had been formed from. The clouded madness lifted from my mind. I breathed out raggedly, my thoughts peaceful and uninterrupted. I heard the metal begin to very slowly fall away from Eyoh's back, felt her shift as she touched back to the earth. Then I heard Risoon, Khaelim, and Whaul yelling, their footsteps pounding the rooftop. The fighting had stopped. The Archadian soldiers were lowering their weapons all around. I raised my head and smiled at Eyoh, blood issuing from the corner of my mouth, its coppery taste dull to my brain. A single tear slid down Eyoh's cheek. 'Big sister… What have you done?' I calmly stared down at the long metal sword that pierced my chest. Then I raised my eyes and looked at her again. 'The only thing I could, little one' I whispered hoarsely, coughing. The metal parted from Eyoh's arm and I fell, landing on my back. The roof seemed soft, though it was a hard stone. I saw Risoon hold her hand to her mouth out the corner of my eye. Whaul looked shocked, and Khaelim's chiseled Bangaa expression was soft. Eyoh knelt over me, tears in her eyes. Strangely, I did not feel unhappy at all. I wiped a drop from her cheek. 'It is okay…' I said, but she shook her head furiously. 'It's not okay! It is not! You can't die Djri!' she sobbed, and tried to chant a healing spell. I continued to smile, and reached up to move a lock of dirtied hair from her beautiful blue eyes. 'It is my time.' I told her, stopping her magic. 'This cannot be undone; it is the way of things. I understand now' I understood. We must all move on, I knew. 'Djri…' Khaelim exclaimed quietly, his eyes, for the first time, wet. Risoon kissed Whaul softly on the mouth, making me smile for them, and looked at me with solemn, emerald eyes. Whaul walked to us and put his hand on Eyoh's shoulder, but the Hume continued to weep. I turned to my comrades. 'Look after her, for me.' I said, and turned back to Eyoh. 'Hush now, sister, Eyoh Sky-sought. Do not mourn for me. We shall…meet again…in another place …'

The world was turning black at the edges. I saw Eyoh sniff, and nod, saw Whaul say something to her that I could no longer hear. I breathed out, not feeling the air fizzle from a collapsed lung, nor sense it pass my lips. I looked up to the sky. That beautiful, blue sky. I felt it call to me, call my slowing heart. I looked up into that heavenly sea, and for a final time, breathed out one last word, or perhaps, imagined it.

'Aer.'


End file.
